


Życie na gorąco

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Lettered [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong> i <strong>Liberi</strong>.<br/>Autor oryginału prosi o zachowanie anonimowości i nielinkowanie tekstu źródłowego.</p><p>Opowiadanie to jest sequelem do tłumaczenia <em>Między wierszami</em>, ale że przekład nie należy do mnie, nie mogę umieścić tego tekstu tutaj. Dlatego musi Wam wystarczyć odsyłacz: http://drarry.pl/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=38</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

### Rozdział pierwszy

  


Kelner zaprowadził mnie do jednego ze stolików, o które wszyscy tak bardzo się zabijali. Caroline, mój wydawca, już tam na mnie czekała, wypielęgnowanym paznokciem przesuwając w tę i z powrotem stojący przed nią koszyczek z pieczywem i z desperacją starając się nie sięgnąć po zakazane węglowodany. Czy już wspomniałem, jak trudno zarezerwować taki stolik? Założę się o własny tyłek, że tak. Nakład musiał nieźle się sprzedać. Punkt dla mnie!  
— Caroline — przywitałem ją, całując powietrze obok jej policzków, gdy wychyliła się ku mnie z niszy.  
— Dee! — wykrzyknęła. Stłumiłem odruchowe kaszlnięcie, tonąc w owiewającej mnie fali „Joy” 1. Zamarkowała pocałunek i przesunęła się przy stoliku tak, że mogłem obserwować ze swego miejsca całą salę.  
Nakład musiał sprzedać się _pierwszorzędnie_.  
— Może chleba? — Przesunęła koszyczek w moją stronę, a raczej odsunęła go tylko nieco bardziej od siebie.  
— Dziękuję, chętnie. Umieram z głodu — wyznałem i oderwałem kawałek pieczywa, aby zamoczyć go w oliwie z oliwek, ulegając kulinarnemu nawykowi, który ciągle nie przestawał mnie zdumiewać. Czy masło nie byłoby lepsze? Ale czasem trudno być wybrednym. Dochodziła druga, a ja nic jeszcze dzisiaj nie jadłem. — Numer się sprzedał? — zapytałem niewinnie.  
— Tak i był cudowny, kochanie — potwierdziła wylewnie. — Do tego stopnia cudowny, że… Och, nie mówmy na razie o interesach. Zamówiłam Cristal magnum 2. Wiedziałam, że poruszenie tematu spankingu zapewni nam większy udział w rynku.  
— Caroline — przypomniałem jej z lekkim syknięciem — wydaje mi się, że pomysł z hasłem „Wrzesień miesiącem klapsów” był mojego autorstwa, prawda?  
— Możliwe, że kiedyś o tym napomknąłeś — skłamała. — Klapsy były twoją specjalnością, czyż nie?  
Stosunek Caroline do mojego byłego stylu życia nosi cechy zarówno uwielbienia, jak i nienawiści. Fakt, że pracowałem jako kochanek do wynajęcia dla kilku z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych mężczyzn na świecie, ciągle nie przestaje jej fascynować. Niestety, nie jest przy tym w stanie wyzbyć się do końca swych drobnomieszczańskich uprzedzeń — można bowiem uciec przed prowincją, nie sposób jednak pozbyć się jej z siebie. Rozkoszując się moimi byłymi ekscesami, równocześnie próbuje mnie nimi zawstydzać.  
— Specjalność to rzeczywiście właściwe określenie. Rzecz wymaga fachowych rąk.  
— Bzdura, Dee. Po prostu prałeś ich po tyłkach ile wlezie, prawda?  
Uratowało mnie przybycie szampana.  
— Za „Na Gorąco” — powiedziałem, unosząc kieliszek. Caroline wzięła maleńki łyczek i ostrożnie odstawiła szkło na blat. Natychmiast przestałem pić. Już kiedyś udało jej się otumanić mnie szampanem. Sześć lampek Cristal i skończyłem jako redaktor naczelny tego magazynu. Słabości, imię twe Draco. Może i byłem kurwą, ale w żadnym wypadku kurwą pozbawioną rozumu. Już nigdy nie dam się na to nabrać. Mój kieliszek dołączył do jej porzuconej porcji alkoholu. — Nie chodzi ci tylko o ostatni numer, mam rację? — Uśmiechnąłem się, dając tym do zrozumienia, że jestem przygotowany na odbicie piłeczki, znajdującej się teraz po jej stronie kortu.  
— No cóż, w zasadzie wszystko, co chcę z tobą omówić, dotyczy czasopisma. Ale może lepiej najpierw coś zamówmy? — zaproponowała z wymuszoną nonszalancją, która od razu pozwoliła mi odgadnąć, że czego by nie planowała, z pewnością mi się to nie spodoba.  
Teraz, zupełnie już świadomy, że znalazłem się na zaminowanym terenie i absolutnie zdeterminowany, by go obejść, zauważyłem głośno:  
— Serwują tu boskie spaghetti carbonara. Ciągle jesteś na diecie South Beach?  
— Jesteś _taką_ suką, Dee.

***

Zaminowany teren? Wybaczcie użycie zbyt słabego określenia. To był raczej ekwiwalent bombardowania Drezna.  
— Jesteś Anglikiem. Pomyślałam, że skwapliwie wykorzystasz ten fakt jako szansę otwarcia brytyjskiej edycji magazynu. Czemu nie?  
— Mam zacząć wyliczać? Dostatecznie przytłaczają mnie już obowiązki związane z prowadzeniem amerykańskiej wersji tego bezwartościowego szmatławca…  
— … krajowego magazynu numer jeden dla homoseksualistów…  
— Gdybyś pochwaliła go w ten sposób dwadzieścia minut temu, mógłbym rozpłynąć się z zachwytu, ale w obecnym punkcie rozmowy to nic więcej niż amunicja. Do diabła, muszę zapalić.  
Odepchnąłem od siebie talerz — niedojedzony!— i ze zdenerwowania zacząłem obracać papierosa między palcami, kątem oka zauważając karcące spojrzenie siwowłosego prominenta z sąsiedniej niszy.  
— Jeśli nie przestaniesz się tak na mnie gapić, zaraz zapalę tego pieprzonego rakotwórczego peta, zaciągnę się porządnie i dmuchnę ci prosto w gębę — zakomunikowałem mu jasno.  
— Dee — syknęła Caroline.  
Odwróciłem się z powrotem w jej stronę. Zgniotłem papierosa w dłoni, wykruszając tytoń na stół i wdychając jego suchą, drzewną woń. Tyle musi mi na razie wystarczyć. Cholerni antynikotynowi tyrani.  
— Choć oboje dobrze wiemy, jak pazerną na władzę dziwką jestem, w tym wypadku zdecydowanie odmawiam. Nie dam rady ponosić odpowiedzialności za dwa magazyny. Oznaczałoby to publikowanie dwóch niemal całkowicie odmiennych od siebie wersji. Amerykańscy geje są perwersyjni w sposób klasyczny. No dobra, może z wyjątkiem tych z San Francisco i Nowego Jorku. Geje brytyjscy to totalni zboczeńcy. Wydaje ci się, że jeden numer zaspokoi tak różne potrzeby? Będziemy się musieli cholernie nagimnastykować, żeby zdobyć brytyjski rynek. Przekonasz się, co to prawdziwa sprośność. Będziesz się czerwienić nad każdym wydaniem po same końcówki tych twoich pasemek za dwieście czterdzieści dolarów. Do diabła, Caroline, nawet „The Sun” poświęca codziennie pełną stronę jakiejś lafiryndzie, kołyszącej czytelnikowi gołymi cyckami nad porcją płatków śniadaniowych.  
— A od kiedy to interesują cię damskie biusty, Dee?  
— No właśnie. Cała Anglia ma fioła na punkcie cycków. Nic dziwnego, że to kraj transwestytów. Dokładnie to chcę ci powiedzieć. To jedna wielka, pierdolona, zboczona izolatka. — Stara jędza w niszy obok zareagowała oburzonym syknięciem. Wychyliłem się w jej stronę. — Droga pani, jeśli nie będzie pani pilnowała wyłącznie swoich własnych spraw… — Caroline szarpnęła mnie energicznie za włosy, obracając ponownie do siebie. — Hej, to boli — zaprotestowałem. — Magazyn, który chce wybić się na tamtejszym rynku, powinien być tak wulgarny i brudny, żeby kupujący musieli przewracać jego kartki pincetą…  
— Jesteś genialny! Do pierwszego wydania dołączymy szczypczyki gratis!  
— Poza tym musi być napisany po angielsku. Tylko bez tych wyniosłych uśmieszków, Caroline. Brytyjski angielski jest inny. My jesteśmy inni. Nie możemy po prostu wyciąć i wkleić fragmentów tego, co wydajemy tutaj. Być może jakaś mała część się do tego nada, ale większość nie. Do redakcji trzeba będzie zatrudnić samych Brytyjczyków…  
— Są przecież wolni strzelcy, można im zlecić napisanie większości artykułów. Fakt, będziemy musieli otworzyć biuro w Londynie, ale obsadzone najwyżej trzema osobami plus dział reklamy. Tym zajmę się sama. Wszystko odbędzie się drogą elektroniczną. Nie musisz nawet opuszczać Nowego Jorku. A co do wywiadu miesiąca, hmmm… Po prostu postaramy się o więcej wywiadów z brytyjskimi drag queen. Amerykanie uwielbiają wszystko, co brytyjskie, możemy z tego skorzystać. Prawdopodobnie podniesie nam to sprzedaż i w Stanach. Dział listów, no tak, tutaj rzeczywiście będziesz musiał kogoś zatrudnić. Poniańczysz ich przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy. Dział podróży… Damy więcej reportaży o celach turystycznych w Stanach. Funt trzyma się akurat całkiem nieźle w stosunku do dolara. — Brzęczała tak przez dłuższy czas. Najwyraźniej znała mnie na tyle dobrze, by z góry rozbroić każdy mój kontrargument. Zakończyła wreszcie stwierdzeniem: — Oczywiście, że nie brakuje brytyjskich gejów, potrafiących sklecić sensowne zdanie. A DavyDa mianujemy redaktorem naczelnym edycji amerykańskiej. Całkiem niedawno zachwycałeś się, jaki to z niego geniusz. Na szefa redakcji brytyjskiej wybierzemy jakiegoś Anglika. Ty zaś możesz być redaktorem wykonawczym obu edycji.  
Kurwa. Pociągnąłem solidny łyk szampana.  
— Nie, nie wchodzę w to.  
— Czy muszę ci przypominać, że kontrakt Lorenza kwalifikuje się obecnie do negocjacji? Życzył sobie podwyżki. Podobnie jak Sam… — Sięgnęła po swój kieliszek i upiła nieco. Głęboka czerwień lakieru na jej świeżo pomalowanych paznokciach zalśniła wręcz obscenicznie na tle pastelowego blasku musującego szampana.  
— Jesteś _taką_ suką, Caroline.

***

— DavyD, gdzie jest projekt artykułu na temat nowego podejścia do orgazmu? Stephan, o obróbkę grafik o nawilżaczach prosiłem już trzy dni temu. Nadal nie widzę ich na moim biurku. Courtney, mówiłem ci, żebyś zadzwoniła do tego kompletnego dupka Charlesa i przypomniała mu o terminie oddania reportażu? I tylko jedno z was, _tylko jedno_ , spytało, czy miałem miłą przerwę obiadową. A tak w ogóle to wszyscy jesteście WYLANI!  
Udało mi się wyrzucić to z siebie w drodze od wejścia do progu mojego biura. Kolejny. Pieprzony. Punkt. Dla. Mnie.  
Kwiaty w doniczkach nadal drżały od impetu, z jakim zatrzasnąłem drzwi, gdy Sam wśliznęła się zręcznie do środka.  
— Jak przerwa obiadowa?  
Usiadłem przy biurku, natychmiast zapalając dwa papierosy naraz. Zacisnąłem powieki i potrząsnąłem głową z rozpaczą. A potem znów zaciągnąłem się głęboko.  
— Gdzie byłeś?  
— W _Le Bernardin_.  
— Oho, nakład musiał się dobrze sprzedać. Miała na sobie garsonkę?  
— Od Chanel. Nową.  
— Fryzura?  
— Świeżutkie, jeszcze dzisiejsze pasemka od Josego. — Zakaszlałem.  
— A buty?  
— Od Jimmy’ego Choo. Zeszłoroczny model, ale doskonale komponujący się z garsonką.  
— Nie miałeś szans. A teraz, zanim opowiesz mi, o co chodzi, wiedz, że doprowadziłeś cały zespół do łez. Stephan wyszedł nawet na gzyms. Znowu.  
— Pracuję z bandą cholernych świrów — mruknąłem, podchodząc do okna. Otworzyłem je gwałtownie i wysunąłem głowę na zewnątrz. — Stephan! — wrzasnąłem. — Jeśli natychmiast nie ruszysz tyłka z tego gzymsu, to osobiście cię z niego zepchnę! — Następnie pomaszerowałem w stronę drzwi i uchyliwszy je, krzyknąłem w przestrzeń: — PRZEPRASZAM! — Zatrzasnąłem je ponownie i wróciłem do biurka oraz papierosów.  
— Twoja miękka strona. Potrafisz ją doskonale zaprezentować.  
— Wlazł z powrotem?  
Sam wystawiła głowę za okno.  
— Tak. DavyD wciągnął go do środka. Zakładam, że nic nie zjadłeś. Masz. Przestań palić w ramach obiadu. — Postawiła mi na blacie tackę z mrożoną kawą, kiścią winogron i talerzykiem ciastek.  
— Caroline planuje uruchomić edycję brytyjską. Chce awansować DavyDa na moje stanowisko, a mnie na redaktora wykonawczego obu magazynów.  
— Aha, kawa jest bezkofeinowa — dodała, podsuwając mi kubek i zabierając przy okazji popielniczkę. Zdusiła mojego papierosa i sięgnęła po własnego. — To mój poobiedni dymek, nie gap się tak. Gdy zjesz to — wskazała na tackę — możesz sobie znów zapalić. Chyba nie musimy ponownie zaczynać dyskusji o tym, jakim wrednym dupkiem staje się Dee, gdy zapomina o jedzeniu? Spory spadek poziomu cukru we krwi, co nie?  
Gdy ubiegała się o stanowisko mojej asystentki, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła na początku rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej, było zapalenie papierosa, i to jeszcze zanim zdążyłem zadać jej choć jedno pytanie. Zaciągając się, powiedziała wtedy: „Mam nadzieję, że to panu nie przeszkadza, ponieważ kopcę jak lokomotywa. Jeśli tak, to dajmy sobie spokój i zapomnijmy o tej rozmowie. Aha, i przeklinam jak pieprzony szewc”.  
Zatrudniłem ją z miejsca.  
— Wszystko to brzmi nadzwyczaj przyjemnie, więc skąd ten napad złości, Dee? Od kiedy to pomijasz szansę, żeby: a) zwiększyć i tak już nieprzyzwoicie wysoki stan twojego konta w banku i b) poszerzyć zakres swojej władzy?  
— Ona chce, żebym poleciał do Anglii i osobiście czuwał nad wprowadzeniem magazynu na rynek.

***

Lorenzo przyjechał po mnie o siódmej, jak zwykle.  
— Zawieź mnie do domu, Renzo.  
Rzucił mi zatroskane spojrzenie. Sam musiała do niego zadzwonić i uprzedzić, że znajduję się na skraju załamania nerwowego. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, zamiast tego prowadząc jaguara w kierunku mojej kamienicy.  
Nasz magazyn zatrudnił go po incydencie z moim szalonym, anonimowym fanem — całe szczęście, że nie opuszczałem domu bez różdżki. Używałem czarów bardzo rzadko, żeby nie pozostawiać wyraźnej magicznej sygnatury, jednak kiedy jakiś kompletny świr decyduje, że na całą wieczność uczyni cię swoim seksualnym niewolnikiem, zmuszając do towarzyszenia mu w pokazowym samobójstwie, nie masz raczej wyboru.  
Lorenzo dorabiał jako wykidajło w klubie, do którego zdarzało mi się uczęszczać. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się ze sobą, a gdy Caroline uparła się, żebym poszukał sobie ochroniarza, od razu pomyślałem o nim, bo był jednym z tych gigantycznych Samoańczyków o nadgarstkach grubszych od obwodu mojego uda. Odtąd woził mnie z miejsca na miejsce, potrafił przyrządzać idealne steki i wykazywał stałą gotowość do złamania karku każdemu, kogo wskazałbym mu jednym ruchem brwi. Mieszkał w suterenie mojego wielopoziomowego apartamentu razem z Mariem, podobno synem właściciela sieci pizzerii, w co za cholerę nie wierzyłem, pomyślałem jednak, że nie zaszkodzi mieć w charakterze lokatora syna wysoko postawionego członka włoskiej mafii. W efekcie od lat nikt się do mnie nie włamał.  
— W lodówce jest porcja pysznej sałatki cesarskiej. Z dressingiem cytrynowym, tak jak lubisz. Mario i ja idziemy powłóczyć się po klubach. W porządku?  
Odprawiłem go machnięciem ręki.  
— Baw się dobrze. — Odczekałem, aż wyjdzie, po czym otworzyłem butelkę wina z poważnym zamiarem upicia się na dobre.

***

— Jedno zdjęcie do doniesienia prasowego, Caroline. Jedno. Nie więcej. I to takie, które sam zaakceptuję. Sok pomarańczowy, proszę — zwróciłem się do stewardesy. Wylecieliśmy o siódmej rano z lotniska JFK z planowanym przylotem na Heathrow o siedemnastej. Kolejne dwa dni miały być jednym wielkim, nieprzerwanym pasmem ściskania dłoni i słania uśmiechów. Nie cierpię się uśmiechać.  
— Poproszę mimozę3. A gdy skończę, kolejną. W zasadzie może pani nie przestawać mi ich donosić. — Skrzywiłem się. Teraz, kiedy osiągnęła zamierzony cel, Caroline mogła pozwolić sobie na picie wszystkiego, co chciała. — Cztery zdjęcia.  
— Jedno. Tylko i wyłącznie jedno jedyne. Zszokowałby cię fakt, gdybym był, na przykład, poszukiwanym w Wielkiej Brytanii zabójcą? — zapytałem wystarczająco dwuznacznym tonem, by zasugerować taką możliwość. — Opublikowanie zdjęcia może zagrozić mojej wolności. Pamiętaj, że morderstwo nie ulega przedawnieniu. Twoja prawdziwie napoleońska wizja sprośnego imperium prasowego załamie się całkowicie tylko dlatego, że nie potrafisz opanować swoich fotograficznych zapędów. Jedno. I to z profilu.  
Zbladła i skinęła głową. Poczułem lekki niepokój, gdy dotarło do mnie, że uwierzyła, iż jestem zdolny do popełnienia morderstwa. Ale z drugiej strony zdawało się, że wolała zignorować to dla dobra przyszłości swojego czasopisma. Co za pieprzone szczęście. Moim wydawcą jest Ślizgonka z krwi i kości.  
— Jedno zdjęcie — zgodziła się z westchnieniem. — Umowa Lorenza została podpisana, zapakowana w kopertę, wysłana i dostarczona. DavyD szaleje ze szczęścia z powodu awansu. Zgodziłam się też na podwyżkę dla tej paskudnej jędzy, Sam. Czemu więc jesteś taki pochmurny?  
— Mówiłem ci już — wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby — że nie chcę lecieć do Anglii. Dwa dni, to wszystko. W niedzielę o piątej po południu wsiadam do samolotu do Nowego Jorku. To nasza umowa. Dziękuję za zgodę na kontrakt Lorenza. Nareszcie może rzucić drugą pracę.  
— I grzecznie warować ci u nogi? — zapytała szelmowsko.  
— Mniej więcej.  
Oczywiście zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że otaczałem się mugolskimi odpowiednikami moich niegdysiejszych ślizgońskich przyjaciół. Mario i Lorenzo doskonale sprawdzali się jako Crabbe i Goyle: umięśnieni podwładni, których najmocniejszą stroną była lojalność i dość nonszalanckie podejście do kwestii użycia przemocy. A Sam? Sam to Pansy. I chociaż ze swoją pełną, postawną figurą Amazonki (ważyła równo tyle, co ja) i jasnymi włosami fizycznie w ogóle jej nie przypominała, to dysponowała identycznym podstępnym sprytem i odwagą. Poza tym nigdy nie wahała się nawymyślać mi, gdy sobie na to zasłużyłem. Pansy zachowałaby się dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Gdy posiada się takie ego jak ja, potrzeba co najmniej jednej osoby w życiu, która potrafi sprowadzać z powrotem na ziemię, inaczej ryzykuje się popadnięciem w ostrą odmianę manii wielkości. Tak, to ukłon w twoją stronę, ojcze, możesz się pod tym jak najbardziej podpisać.  
Nie chciałem myśleć o Vincencie, Gregorym czy Pansy. Wątpiłem w to, że wszystkim udało się przeżyć. Vince i Greg byli zbyt głupi, by utrzymać się długo na powierzchni, ich magiczne umiejętności przedstawiały się naprawdę żałośnie. Co do Pansy, trudno powiedzieć coś pewnego. Zakładałem, że Harry wygrał. Brak meldunków o masowych śmiertelnych wypadkach wśród mugoli z udziałem tajemniczego, zielonego światła sugerował zwycięstwo strony Zakonu. Prasa mugolska nie wspominała również o żadnych dziwacznych, niewyjaśnionych zjawiskach, z wyjątkiem mgły nieznanego pochodzenia, która okrywała wówczas Wielką Brytanię przez całe trzy miesiące. Dopowiadałem sobie, że musiał to być początek końca, jednak była to tylko czysta spekulacja. Odkąd całe lata temu zdecydowałem się żyć na wygnaniu, ani razu nie obejrzałem się za siebie. Od tamtej pory nie widziałem i nie rozmawiałem z nikim z czarodziejskiego świata. Nigdy nie odwiedzałem magicznych dzielnic miast, w których mieszkałem, nawet tej nowojorskiej, o dość imponującej powierzchni. Sam pościeliłem sobie mugolskie łóżko i teraz musiałem w nim spać — całkiem wygodnie zresztą, muszę przyznać.  
Jedynym wyjątkiem, na który sobie rok w rok pozwalałem, było wysyłanie bożonarodzeniowych kartek do matki, aby dać jej znak, że jeszcze żyję. Robiłem tak aż do dnia, w którym jedna z nich wróciła, ostemplowana napisem „adresat nieznany”. Przypuszczam, że ojciec zginął wraz z Voldemortem. A po zwrotnym nadejściu pocztówki uznałem, że matka również umarła.  
Przez całe dwadzieścia dwa lata ani razu nie wróciłem do Anglii.  
Podczas gdy Caroline pilnie doprowadzała się do stanu miłego podchmielenia, w myślach sporządzałem swoją prywatną listę podstawowych reguł.  
Żelazna Zasada Numer Jeden: nie pójdę na Pokątną.  
Właściwie będę starał się ominąć szerokim łukiem Londyn jako taki. Przyjęcie z okazji debiutu edycji brytyjskiej miało odbyć się w wynajętym do tego celu zamku w Sussex — nie w Wiltshire, dzięki Bogu, ponieważ trawy Wiltshire mają ten idealny, cudowny zapach, którego nie sposób doświadczyć nigdzie indziej w całej Brytanii. Jeśli moja noga postałaby w Wiltshire, prawdopodobnie załamałbym się do reszty.  
Żelazna Zasada Numer Dwa: nie będę próbował odnaleźć Harry’ego.  
Suplement do Żelaznej Zasady Numer Dwa: przestanę myśleć o nim „Harry”.  
Od tej pory będzie dla mnie wyłącznie Potterem. A jeszcze lepiej nie będę myślał o nim w ogóle, o tym, co robi, gdzie mieszka, czy się ożenił i czy ma dzieci, co, jak podejrzewałem, z pewnością nastąpiło. Wystarczy, że latami męczyłem się i zadręczałem zastanawianiem się nad jego losem. Dość tego.  
Niemal całą resztę lotu poświęciłem na wbijanie sobie do głowy, co wolno mi robić, a czego nie. Pójdę na to cholerne przyjęcie, uroczyście wprowadzając nasz magazyn na rynek, ale nie będę torturować siebie samego szukaniem informacji o Potterze. Doskonały plan. Gdy zaczęliśmy podchodzić do lądowania, dojrzałem przez okno kwadratowe łatki pół, upstrzone punkcikami pasących się owiec. Na ten znajomy widok moje serce zadrżało jednocześnie z radości i tęsknoty, uświadamiając mi wyraźnie, że żadne inne miejsce na świecie nigdy nie zdoła zastąpić mi Anglii.  
Podobnie jak nigdy nie udało mi się znaleźć nikogo, kto mógłby zastąpić mi Harry’ego, ale do tego wniosku doszedłem już dawno temu.

***

Wojna rozpoczęła się krótko przed moją ucieczką. Hogsmeade zostało zaatakowane przez śmierciożerców. Wielu ludzi oberwało wprawdzie paskudnymi zaklęciami, ale nikt jeszcze nie zginął. Co, jak myślałem, było dość pomyślnym obrotem spraw. Harry miał na ten temat inne zdanie.  
— No cóż, bliskość Hogwartu czyni z Hogsmeade naturalny cel ataku, Harry. Czego innego się spodziewałeś?  
Doprowadziło to do potwornej kłótni, którą skończył słowami:  
— Masz wybór, Draco. Ja albo on. Nie możesz iść obiema drogami.  
Oczywiście, że miał rację. Przy czym mówiąc „on”, wcale nie myślał o Voldemorcie. Nie, chodziło mu o mojego ojca.  
Nie wybrałem żadnego z nich.  
Snape, wciskając mi do ręki kopertę z paszportem oraz grubym plikiem angielskich funtów, powiedział na pożegnanie:  
— Podjąłeś właściwą decyzję, Draco. Nie wybieraj życia, jakie miałem ja. Zniewolonej egzystencji, w której każdy twój czyn, niezależnie jaki będzie, oznacza zdradę tych, których kochasz. Masz tutaj świstoklik do Singapuru. Jeśli zachowasz rozsądek, pieniądze wystarczą ci na dwa lata życia. — Zawahałem się. — Nie bądź głupcem, Draco — dodał ostrzegawczo.  
Wyciągnąłem dłoń po świstoklik. W tamtej chwili przestałem być Draconem Malfoyem i zostałem Dee de Poitierem4. Nazwisko jak najbardziej trafne, zwłaszcza w obliczu faktu, że skończyłem sprzedając własny tyłek — także sporej ilości członków rodów królewskich — przez kolejne trzynaście lat.

***

Co wiedziałem o zachowaniu rozsądku? W moim mniemaniu rozsądne było trzymanie w tajemnicy istnienia labiryntu ukrytych pomieszczeń w dworze Malfoyów, pełnych wszelkich czarnomagicznych artefaktów. Rozsądne było ukrywanie się, żeby rzucić okiem na zakazanych gości, odwiedzających nasz dom późną nocą, gdy już dawno powinienem leżeć w łóżku. Rozsądne było nie pisnąć nikomu ani słówka o kłótni między moimi rodzicami, której stałem się świadkiem, z matką histerycznie błagającą ojca, by nie poświęcał rodziny dla dobra sprawy Voldemorta i ojcem krzyczącym w odpowiedzi, że sprawa Voldemorta jest _naszą_ sprawą.  
Zachowanie rozsądku nigdy nie oznaczało dla mnie liczenia się z groszem.  
Wydałem pieniądze w przeciągu sześciu miesięcy. Podróżowałem po całym Dalekim Wschodzie, zatrzymując się w ekskluzywnych mugolskich hotelach, bez ograniczeń korzystając z zasobów barów od pierwszej chwili po przybyciu do późnych godzin nocnych. Gdy zostało mi zaledwie dwieście funtów, znajdowałem się z powrotem w Singapurze, w hotelu Raffles, na poważnie rozważając rzucenie się z jego dachu. Tok samobójczych myśli przerwało mi pojawienie się otoczonego dworską asystą najmłodszego syna jakiegoś arabskiego szejka. Gdy ma się osiemnaście lat, można przez dłuższy czas marynować się w alkoholu bez obawy, że wywrze to negatywny wpływ na wygląd. Nadal byłem bardzo atrakcyjny, choć znacznie mniej subtelny niż przedtem. Syn szejka zaoferował mi dwieście funtów za zrobienie mu loda.  
— Czterysta — odpowiedziałem. — A jeśli chcesz się pieprzyć, to będzie cię to kosztowało tysiąc.  
Zostałem z nim przez rok. Był pierwszym z serii publicznie znanych, podtatusiałych, majętnych amantów, którzy przez następne trzynaście lat zapewniali mi utrzymanie na poziomie i obsypywali brytyjskimi funtami.

***

— Uśmiechy i uściski dłoni, kochanie. Pamiętaj, że to spotkanie, na którym musimy się dobrze sprzedać.  
Caroline dotrzymała słowa odnośnie fotografów. Obecny był zaledwie jeden, który wprawdzie co chwila robił zdjęcia, ale tylko raz skierował aparat w stronę mojej twarzy, lekko odwróconej od obiektywu i osłoniętej cieniem. A dzięki temu, że zawsze ubieram się na czarno, kształt mojej sylwetki również się w nim rozpływał. Zaakceptowałem fotografię. Nie powstrzymywałem się przed użyciem legilimencji za każdym razem, gdy człowiek ten zbliżał się do mnie z aparatem i z niewielkim wysiłkiem udawało mi się pokierować go w inną stronę.  
Po uściśnięciu chyba miliona dłoni wymknąłem się do biblioteki, by w spokoju i bez pośpiechu zapalić papierosa. Nawet Caroline nie mogła się skarżyć, że nie wywiązałem się z mojej części obowiązków. Użyłem swego starego, dobrego, malfoyowskiego czaru (choć powinienem nazwać go raczej czarem de Poitiera), wydając okrzyki zachwytu nad każdym, kogo mi przedstawiono. Facet, którego wybrano na stanowisko brytyjskiego redaktora naczelnego, sprawiał wystarczająco inteligentne wrażenie: poważny, młody mężczyzna prosto z cholernego Oksfordu czy może pieprzonego Cambrigde. Wydał mi się co prawda trochę niepewny siebie, ale za to wyjątkowo ambitny. Będę musiał go pilnować. Zapewnił mnie, że rubryka z listami do pierwszego numeru jest już gotowa i czeka tylko na moją aprobatę. Całość zostanie spakowana i przesłana mi mailem następnego ranka. Układ graficzny i wzór pierwszego brytyjskiego wydania otrzymam pod koniec tygodnia. I czy jutro rano nie znalazłbym czasu na krótką sesję zdjęciową, czy też wolałbym zrobić to po powrocie do Stanów?  
Zapowiedziałem mu, że sesja odbędzie się tutaj i umówiłem się z nim w studio na dziesiątą.  
Moje usta uhonorowały już pierwszą amerykańską okładkę _Na Gorąco_. Czarno-białe ujęcie grzbietu nosa i ust, z górną wargą wydętą w leciutkim grymasie. Był to pomysł Caroline. Początkowo nie wziąłem go na poważnie, myśląc, że to, cóż, tylko moje usta. Odpowiedziała mi ze śmiechem: „Tak, Dee. To tylko twoje usta. Zaufaj mi. Pierwszy nakład sprzeda się w ciągu czterech dni”. Pomyliła się. Wystarczyły trzy. Zapoczątkowało to coś, co szybko stało się naszym znakiem rozpoznawczym. Od tej pory każda okładka utrzymana była w tonacji czarno-białej i przedstawiała pojedynczy fragment ciała. Ręce lub usta cieszyły się popularnością, zaś sutki i mięśnie klatki piersiowej — wielką popularnością. Sesja z pośladkiem wywołała sporo kontrowersji (zdobiła numer poruszający temat klapsów), motyw został jednak ukazany na tyle subtelnie, by nie podpaść cenzurze. Chociaż naprawdę trzeba być kompletnym idiotą, żeby nie zauważyć, iż na zdjęciu widniał wyraźnie czyjś goły tyłek.  
Stronę tytułową pierwszej edycji brytyjskiej znów miały uświetnić moje usta, tym razem jednak, po długich dyskusjach dotyczących aktualnego szumu wokół pasywnego palenia, do ich układu na fotografii sprzed lat miało dojść lekkie rozwarcie i ułożenie warg w małe „o”, jak gdyby obejmujących niewidzialnego papierosa. Wokół nich unosiły się smużki dymu. Całość wyglądała apetycznie zarówno dla wielbiciela fellatio, jak i namiętnego palacza.  
Stawiłem się na sesję zdjęciową, a zaraz po niej, jeszcze zanim nadszedł czas wyjazdu na Heathrow, zabrałem się za łamanie obu żelaznych zasad naraz.

 

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**

 

1 „Joy” to perfumy marki Jean Patou o dość ciężkim, orientalnym zapachu.  
2 Cristal to marka szampana, magnum zaś określa wielkość butelki (1,5 litra).  
3 Mimoza to drink złożony z szampana lub wina musującego zmieszanego z sokiem pomarańczowym.  
4 Zakładam nawiązanie do Diany de Poitiers, wpływowej faworyty francuskiego króla Henryka II Walezjusza.


	2. Chapter 2

### Rozdział drugi

  
Czaru maskującego nie używałem od lat — do diabła, w końcu bez przerwy wydawałem całe góry funtów na to, by wyglądać dokładnie tak, jak _naprawdę_ wyglądam — w wyniku czego zmarnowałem przynajmniej godzinę na testowanie różnych kombinacji, które, niezależnie od moich starań, ciągle upodobniały mnie do goblina. Trzydzieści zaklęć później udało mi się uzyskać aparycję zbliżoną do ludzkiej, choć przywodzącą na myśl raczej karykaturę mnie samego. Aportowałem się na niewielką uliczkę obok cukierni Fortescue, nie wiedząc nawet, czy Nokturn nadal istnieje. Wątpiłem, aby sklep Borgina i Burkesa ocalał. Z pewnością obaj jego właściciele byli pierwszymi ofiarami czystek przeprowadzonych przez ministerstwo.  
Zignorowałem wibrację magii, którą odczuwa każdy czarodziej, gdy znajdzie się w miejscu należącym do jego świata. Doznanie kojarzy się z kopniakiem wymierzonym prosto w duszę i przypomina ci, że tak, owszem, jesteś inny. Cudownie inny. Oczywiście, że w ciągu minionych lat wielokrotnie zdarzyło mi się czuć emanowanie magii. O, chociażby taki Egipt. Nie sposób ruszyć się tam dalej niż dwadzieścia kroków bez natrafienia na jej ślady. Ale tu, tu byłem w domu. Gdzieś, gdzie powinno mi przysługiwać prawo posiadania własnego miejsca. Prawo pokazywania się publicznie. I to bardzo uzasadnione prawo.  
Gdybym pozwolił porwać się temu ciągowi myśli, naprawdę mogłoby zakończyć się to decyzją zawiśnięcia pod sufitem na hotelowym prześcieradle. Zebrałem się w sobie i ruszyłem prosto w kierunku Nokturna. Musiałbym być szalony, żeby pod osłoną tego godnego pożałowania kamuflażu wybrać drogę przez Dziurawy Kocioł.  
Szczęście mi dopisało. Nokturn nadal prosperował w całym swym nadpsutym splendorze, a szczęśliwym trafem wszyscy unikali nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego ze mną w tym samym stopniu, co ja z nimi. Sklep Borgina i Burkesa rzeczywiście zniknął, za to ocalało kilka pubów, w których mój ojciec zwykł swego czasu załatwiać interesy. Nie znalazłem tego, czego szukałem, zanim nie wszedłem do czwartej z kolei knajpy: spelunki służącej stałym klientom jedynie za miejsce upijania się do nieprzytomności. Kilka różnie datowanych, niedbale porzuconych egzemplarzy „Proroka Codziennego” zaścielało blat jednego ze stolików, leżąc tak już z pewnością od tygodni. Zebrałem je wszystkie i aportowałem się z powrotem do hotelu, pragnąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się spartaczonego czaru kamuflującego.  
Dopiero w ostatniej z przeglądanych gazet udało mi się odszukać coś wykraczającego poza zwyczajowe bzdury. Numer pochodził sprzed kilku tygodni i wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś wytarł nim podłogę, ale nie miałem najmniejszych wątpliwości, czyją twarz i utrwalony na niej grymas niezadowolenia dane mi było oglądać.

_Główny auror, Harry Potter, opuszcza budynek sądu po szczególnie emocjonującym dniu na sali rozpraw._

Na zdjęciu Harry uniósł rękę, aby osłonić się przed fotografem.

_Doskonale pamiętamy wspaniały ślub tej pary, zakochanej niczym dwa gołąbki, który odbył się dwadzieścia lat temu. Urodę panny młodej podkreślała zachwycająca, długa suknia z satyny w kolorze szampana, pokryta francuską koronką z Chantilly. Owego niezapomnianego dnia cały czarodziejski świat miał w oczach łzy wzruszenia! Równie trudno powstrzymać nam je dzisiaj, gdy obserwujemy prowadzoną na sali rozwodów zażartą walkę obojga o podział majątku. Godne zaufania źródła podają, iż Ginewra Potter — a raczej znów Weasley — jest więcej niż rozgoryczona obrotem spraw. „Zawsze byłam przekonana, że stanowimy wyjątkowo udane małżeństwo”, podkreśla. Harry Potter okazał się mniej wymowny w kwestii zdradzenia nam powodów rozpadu swojego związku. Z drugiej strony, pan Potter przez wszystkie minione lata nigdy nie przejawiał pozytywnego nastawienia do prasy, nie powinniśmy więc dziwić się zbytnio jego milczeniu._

Harry, bardzo przepraszam, Potter, skrzywił się ponownie, po czym fotografia zaczęła powtarzać cykl zapisanych na niej gestów. Powiodłem palcem wskazującym po twarzy na zdjęciu. Włosy Pottera, całkowicie posiwiałe, były nie mniej rozczochrane niż za czasów młodości. Wymowne bruzdy po obu stronach ust podkreślały jego ponurą minę. Nie potrafiłem stwierdzić, czy powstały dopiero pod wpływem opisanych w gazecie, niedawnych wydarzeń, czy też stanowiły trwałe świadectwo niezbyt udanego życia. Nadal nosił okulary, cholerny głupek, chociaż nie okrągłe jak za młodu. Wyglądał na strasznie nieszczęśliwego.  
Zabrzęczał telefon. Samochód mający zawieźć mnie na lotnisko już czekał.

***

Zmieniłem zdanie o szefie redakcji brytyjskiej. Okazał się pieprzonym durniem i po raz kolejny w życiu żałowałem, że nie mam do dyspozycji lochów dworu Malfoyów wraz z ich zawartością. Do druku mieliśmy być gotowi w ciągu tygodnia — niestety, wzór pierwszego numeru na Wielką Brytanię wyglądał katastrofalnie. Jedynymi artykułami nadającymi się do zaakceptowania były te, które pochodziły z edycji amerykańskiej. Pracując po osiemnaście godzin na dobę, przerobiliśmy magazyn od deski do deski, czyli od kącika kulinarnego po akt miesiąca. Na koniec pozostał nam dział korespondencji z czytelnikami.  
— Dee, mam się zająć tymi listami? — Stephan, bliski decyzji wczołgania się na gzyms za oknem po raz kolejny, próbował panować nad brzmieniem głosu, zdradzającym potworne zmęczenie.  
— Idź do domu. Prześpij się trochę. Uporam się z listami, ale nie spodziewajcie się mnie tu jutro przed dziesiątą rano. Najpóźniej w środę całość musi pójść do druku.  
Skinął głową i wysunął się za drzwi.  
Ludziom wydaje się, że sami wymyślamy sobie listy od czytelników, ponieważ są aż tak dziwaczne. Naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Naturę człowieka cechuje, co stwierdziłem już niejednokrotnie, niewiarygodna perwersja i najczystsze szaleństwo. Nasze czasopismo balansowało na cienkiej linii pomiędzy zachęcaniem odbiorców do pielęgnowania swoich dewiacji a odcinaniem się od jawnie nielegalnych poczynań. Bezpieczny seks był jedną ze spraw, przy których obstawaliśmy. Gdyby ktoś poprosił mnie o seks bez prezerwatywy, powiedziałbym mu, żeby najpierw popatrzył sobie, jak paru jego przyjaciół umiera na AIDS. I niech się cieszy, że w odpowiedzi nie złamałem mu szczęki.  
Kiedy zaczynaliśmy wydawać „Na Gorąco”, sam odpisywałem na wszystkie listy. Moja autobiograficzna książka, nosząca tytuł _Zanim się położę_ , śmiały zapis trzynastu lat doświadczeń jako luksusowa dziwka, zapewniła mi całkiem sporą sławę, nie wspominając już o nieprzyzwoicie wysokich dochodach. Samo słowo wstępne sprawiło, że Caroline zaproponowała mi objęcie stanowiska redaktora naczelnego nowego czasopisma adresowanego do homoseksualnych mężczyzn, które zamierzała zacząć wydawać. Wyobraźcie sobie _Martha Stewart Living_ 1 zmieszane z _Oprah Winfrey Show_ 2 zmieszane ze _Studs_ 3. Fakt, że Dee de Poitier, słynna gejowska kurtyzana, ma udzielać czytelnikom porad we wszystkich zagadnieniach dotyczących seksu, przesądził o popularności magazynu. Czemuż miałbym skąpić swej wiedzy, zdobytej w bliskich kontaktach z co niektórymi dobrze znanymi na całym świecie dupkami, odpowiadając na listy poświęcone co niektórym dobrze znanym zboczeniom? Radziłem sobie z zadaniem przez pół roku, dopóki ilość korespondencji nie stała się przytłaczająca. Obecnie dysponowaliśmy całą bazą danych, zawierającą porady odnośnie każdej możliwej dewiacji, choć nadal wolałem osobiście zajmować się listami poruszającymi kwestie, które sami przedstawialiśmy w naszym magazynie.  
Odpowiedzi, do których dopuścił się brytyjski redaktor, były tak idiotyczne, że natychmiast odpaliłem mu maila o treści: „Czy ty w ogóle jesteś gejem, półgłówku?”, zresztą już pięćdziesiątego w przeciągu trzech dni. Do Caroline napisałem: „Jeśli do jutra, do ósmej rano, nie wylejesz go na zbity pysk, składam rezygnację” i załączyłem listy wraz z jego nudnymi, głupimi odpowiedziami (listy czytelników były _jej_ osobistą dewiacją), zadowolony z faktu, że wymówienie wysłane do Anglii pocztą kurierską dotrze do jego rąk następnego dnia po południu. Kolejne trzy godziny zajęło mi przeredagowanie powypisywanych przez niego bzdur. Ostatni list nie doczekał się nawet odpowiedzi — podejrzewałem, że ten debil nie miał pojęcia, co napisać.  
Przyznaję, że korespondencja kręci się zazwyczaj wokół zboczeń i perwersji, jednak zawsze staramy się publikować przynajmniej jeden list o nieco poważniejszej wymowie. Ten był jednym z najsmutniejszych, jakie zdarzyło mi się kiedykolwiek otrzymać.

_Czas: 02:04_  
Data: 10 września  
Do: listynagoraco@nagoraco.com  
Od: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Temat: Czy można ożywić stary romans? 

_Droga redakcjo_ „Na Gorąco”,

_czy jestem Waszym zdaniem bardzo szalony, próbując powrócić do nieszczęśliwego romansu sprzed ponad dwudziestu lat? Niedawno znów widziałem tego mężczyznę. Nadal jestem na niego wściekły za wiele spraw, ale najbardziej za sposób, w jaki zakończył nasz związek. Nigdy go nie zapomniałem i ciekawi mnie, czy on czuje to samo. Był moim pierwszym kochankiem. Wiem, że pierwszego kochanka nigdy się nie zapomina, ale tu chodzi o coś więcej. Śni mi się prawie każdej nocy. Byłem wtedy bardzo młody, ale kochałem go rozpaczliwie, głęboko, tak, jak nigdy nie pokochałem nikogo innego._

_zmieniaczczasu_

 

Zapaliłem papierosa. Zmienić, cofnąć czas? Och, gdyby to było takie proste. Pomyślałem o twarzy Har… Pottera: wychudzonej, zgorzkniałej, gniewnej, otoczonej siwymi włosami. Wysunąłem szufladę biurka, wydobywając z niej egzemplarz „Proroka” i wpatrując się po raz setny w zdjęcie. Harry, czy to naprawdę ty?

 

_Czas: 23:13_  
Data: 23 września  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: listynagoraco@nagoraco.com  
Temat: RE: Czy można ożywić stary romans? 

_Drogi zcz:_

_czyś ty zupełnie oszalał? Pozwól, że coś Ci o sobie opowiem: nie tylko wiem to i owo na temat obciągania tak spektakularnego, że mogłoby doprowadzić do upadku nawet całe Imperium Osmańskie, ale nieobce jest mi też doświadczenie utraty wielkiej miłości._  
Dorastałem w kręgach arystokratycznych. Tak, spodziewam się, że możesz poczuć się tym zszokowany, ale przynależność do wyższych sfer nie oznacza automatycznie, iż życie nie potrafi zmusić do wystawienia tyłka na sprzedaż. Zakochałem się tuż przed swoimi osiemnastymi urodzinami. Po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zważywszy na moją przeszłość i ilość kochanków, których zaliczyłem przez wszystkie następne lata, będziesz podwójnie zaskoczony słysząc, że również po raz ostatni. I nie, Gerhardt, jeśli też czytasz ten list — nie kochałem Cię. A teraz daj mi spokój. Mój ukochany stanowił pewną część mojego świata, jednocześnie zaś było jasne, że nigdy nie będzie należał do niego bez reszty. Moi rodzice nim pogardzali. Nasze rodziny dzieliła zbyt wielka wrogość. Wyobraź sobie „Romea i Julię”, dodaj kilka trupów więcej, a być może zbliżysz się do zrozumienia zarysu sytuacji. Gdyby nasz związek wyszedł na jaw, wydziedziczenie stałoby się najmniejszym z moich zmartwień. Jeśli ojciec wiedziałby, że jestem gejem i pieprzę się właśnie z tym chłopakiem, prawdopodobnie by mnie zabił (wcale nie żartuję ani nie przesadzam). Nie potrafiłem dokonać wyboru między ojcem — moją przeszłością, moim przeznaczeniem, manifestującymi się w oczekiwaniach wobec mojej osoby, jak najbardziej uzasadnionych ze względu na naszą pozycję społeczną — a nim, w najlepszym wypadku oznaczającym jedynie niepewną przyszłość.  
Nie próbuj kontaktować się ze swoim byłym kochankiem. Zrób to, co zrobiłem ja: zachowaj go w pięknych wspomnieniach i wracaj do nich pod osłoną głębokiej nocy, w chwilach, gdy poczujesz się bardzo samotny. Mnie właśnie tak udało się stworzyć idealny obraz tej części mojego życia, której zmienić już nie mogę, bez względu na to, co wydarzyło się w ciągu następnych dwudziestu lat.  
Chcę pamiętać mojego kochanka jako osiemnastoletniego chłopca. Jego policzki, pokryte rumieńcem podniecenia, jedwabiste, ciemne włosy tuż przy moich jasnych, długie, śmiałe palce, sięgające po moje. Łuk warg wygiętych w uśmiechu, gdy mówiłem coś mało przyzwoitego, a on reagował jednocześnie rozbawieniem i zażenowaniem.  
Nie mam pojęcia, jak pamięta mnie moja dawna miłość. Jestem pewien, że całkowicie mną pogardza za to, jak zakończyłem nasz związek. Wiem jedynie, jak chciałbym, żeby mnie pamiętał: jako czarującego, seksownego i wiecznie młodego.  
Jeśli dane by nam było spotkać się ponownie, zakończyłoby się to tylko wzajemnym obwinianiem i złością. Dlaczego w Twoim przypadku miałoby stać się inaczej? 

_DdeP_

 

List ten przygnębił mnie doszczętnie na cały następny tydzień.

***

Ambitnego i młodego, niestety głupiego redaktora naczelnego wylano, w efekcie czego sam musiałem podjąć się prowadzenia dwóch magazynów naraz. Podejrzewałem w tym wszystkim rękę Caroline. Edycja brytyjska okazała się sukcesem. Ilość wypalanych przeze mnie papierosów wzrosła do jednej paczki dziennie, a w duecie z nią wzrósł także stan mojego konta w banku.

 

_Czas: 16:45_  
Data: 25 września  
Do: Dee (który pali o wiele za dużo)   
Od: DavyD (który pracuje o wiele za dużo)   
Temat: Spójrz na załącznik 

_D,  
list, który wrzuciłem Ci do załącznika, wygląda tak, jakby ktoś kierował go do Ciebie osobiście. Chcesz sam odpowiedzieć czy mam użyć wzoru 37?_

_Czas: 17:10_  
Data: 25 września  
Do: DavyD (który zarabia teraz dużo więcej forsy)   
Od: Dee (który będzie palił tyle, ile chce, więc się odwal)   
Temat: RE: Spójrz na załącznik 

_Odpowiem osobiście. W piątek chcę mieć na biurku projekt artykułu „Podniecające więzy: skrępowany podczas przerwy na kawę. Podnieś sobie ciśnienie bez kofeiny”. Żadnych wykrętów. Powiedz Stephanowi, że prześlę mu dwunastostopniowy program dla świrów, posiadających nieodparty pociąg do gzymsów. Przekaż Sam, że ma mi później przypomnieć, abym kazał zabić gwoździami wszystkie okna w jego pokoju. Jeśli Simon zostanie odnaleziony martwy we własnym łóżku, a z Tobą skontaktuje się Interpol, to nigdy mnie nie znałeś._

_Czas: 17:30_  
Data: 1 października  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Poproszę Martini na uspokojenie 

_Drogi zcz,_

_mówiłeś, że Twoją pierwszą reakcją na myśl o nim nie przestaje być złość — nawet po tylu latach. I to ma być rozsądny powód, by chcieć podjąć próbę odnowienia kontaktów? Mocno wątpię. Piszesz dalej, że nigdy nie zrozumiesz, dlaczego nie wybrał Ciebie zamiast swoich rodziców. Nie wspomniałeś do tej pory, ile masz lat, domyślam się jednak po braku aktualnego slangu, że musisz być mniej więcej w moim wieku, gdzieś koło czterdziestki, mam rację? Co, o ile odpowiada prawdzie, w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwia Twojego cholernie krótkowzrocznego myślenia. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby sytuacja była tak prosta._  
Złość dorównująca pragnieniu powrotu do dawnego związku? Moim zdaniem to lekkie nieporozumienie. Co sobie po tym obiecujesz?  
Napisałeś, że początkowo zostałeś przez niego oszukany, następnie uświadomiłeś sobie, że myliłeś się absolutnie co do jego osoby i wszystko to tylko po to, by na koniec dać mu się ponownie nabrać.  
Mój ukochany mógłby powiedzieć o mnie to samo. Z tym, że ja nigdy go nie oszukiwałem. Po prostu wybrałem siebie zamiast niego. I zamiast ojca. Jestem pewien, że żaden z nich nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy. 

_DdeP_

_Czas: 17:36_  
Data: 5 października  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Przebaczenie to taka dziwna rzecz 

_Późno wstajesz. Mówisz, że chcesz go zobaczyć, aby zamknąć pewien rozdział życia, wyklarować sytuację i przejść nad tym wreszcie do porządku dziennego, blablabla, tu możesz wstawić sobie jeszcze więcej idiotycznej, taniej, psychologicznej paplaniny. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, żebyś kiedykolwiek był naprawdę zdolny zrozumieć, dlaczego on Cię wtedy opuścił. Wybacz mi, że się za nim wstawiam, ale to dlatego, ponieważ wyobrażam sobie, że mój własny dawny kochanek mówi o mnie w podobnie pogardliwy sposób (o ile dobrze pamiętam, określiłeś swojego takimi epitetami jak samolubny, arogancki, paskudny drań). No cóż, nie brzmi to za bardzo jak gotowość do wysłuchania drugiej strony, prawda? Wręcz przeciwnie, odnoszę wrażenie, że najchętniej sprałbyś go na kwaśne jabłko. Chciałem Ci to tylko uzmysłowić.  
Nie, do kraju wróciłem po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu dwóch lat. Mój wydawca szantażem zmusił mnie, abym wybrał się tam osobiście z okazji uruchomienia naszej brytyjskiej edycji, inaczej nigdy dobrowolnie nie postawiłbym nogi w tym starym bagnie. Przez cały lot wmawiałem sobie, że to nic takiego, tylko krótka, nic nieznacząca wizyta. W końcu gdy zobaczy się jedno ździebełko trawy, to tak, jakby widziało się je wszystkie. Mam raczej sporą praktykę w oszukiwaniu samego siebie, ale z kogo robię przy tym durnia? Anglia jest taka piękna._

_Na razie,  
Dee_

_Czas: 03:04_  
Data: 6 października  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Anglio, moja Anglio. Lepiej nie. 

_Też nie mogę zasnąć. Nie, nie zostałem na tyle długo, żeby cieszyć się krajobrazami. To były zaledwie dwa dni. Nie mam już tam żadnej rodziny i zapewne też nikogo z dawnych przyjaciół. Ten etap mojego życia jest teraz na trwałe zamknięty._  
Tak się złożyło, że widziałem w gazecie zdjęcie mojego dawnego kochanka. Wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego i pełnego gniewu. Właśnie uprzytomniłem sobie, że wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, gdy rozmawiałem z nim po raz ostatni. Ale w moich wspomnieniach jest zawsze wesoły i śmieje się z tego, co mówię (zanim odszedłem, śmieliśmy się razem cały czas, co w moim przypadku stanowi coś bardzo niezwykłego, gdyż zazwyczaj pozwalam sobie najwyżej na uśmieszek rozbawienia), po czym przyciąga mnie do siebie.  
O czym myślisz najpierw, wspominając swoją dawną miłość? 

_Na razie,  
Dee_

_Czas: 03:30_  
Data: 6 października  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: O.O 

_O jego ustach i dłoniach? W takim razie musiał być naprawdę niezły, skoro pamiętasz go aż tak sugestywnie po tylu latach.  
Dam Ci teraz czas do zastanowienia nad tą myślą. Jeśli nie spróbuję zasnąć, będę jutro krążył po biurze niczym wściekły niedźwiedź z cierniem wbitym w tyłek. Choć z drugiej strony muszę przyznać, że to moje normalne zachowanie._

_Dobranoc,  
Dee_

***

— Nie zatrudnisz jej. Nie ma nawet mowy.  
— Sam, jestem wykończony — zajęczałem, choć naprawdę nie znoszę jęczących marud. — Tym razem nie dam sobie z tym rady. Kieruję _dwoma_ czasopismami. Oprócz niej z całej reszty kandydatów wszyscy są do niczego, więc musimy ją przyjąć. Od trzech miesięcy porządnie się nie wyspałem. Alarmująco wysoka ilość papierosów, jaką wypalam, przeraża nawet mnie samego. Potrzeba nam więcej ludzi. Dochodzi do tego, że zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie dołączyć do Stephana na gzymsie za oknem.  
Sam obeszła moje biurko, stanęła za mną i zaczęła masować mi ramiona i kark.  
— Błędnie napisała własne nazwisko, Dee. Dwa razy. Można je pisać z „e” na końcu albo bez niego, ale jeśli nawet nosząca je osoba nie wie, jak poprawnie wpisać je w list motywacyjny, to nie mam pojęcia, kto miałby to wiedzieć. Znajdziemy kogoś innego. Odpręż się. Jesteś okropnie spięty. Kiedy ostatni raz się z kimś przespałeś? — Mój kark zareagował na to pytanie _prawdziwym_ skurczem. — Co, aż tak dawno temu, hmm?  
—Jakoś nie miałem zbytniej ochoty — odburknąłem. — Przypuszczalnie nawet by mi nie stanął. Jestem, do cholery, za bardzo zmęczony. — Rzeczywiście mój tryb życia ostatnio szokująco upodobnił się do celibatu. Nie robiłem już tego dla pieniędzy i nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek tak pomyślę, ale wszystkie kutasy zaczynały wyglądać dla mnie tak samo. — Mhmmhmm. Tutaj, dokładnie tu. I akurat ty mi to wypominasz. Spójrz na siebie. Zamieniłaś się w jedną z tych godnych pożałowania kobiet, które hodują setkę kotów w osiemdziesięciokwadratowym mieszkaniu.  
— Mam tylko dziesięć kotów, a dzięki podwyżce mogę z dumą oznajmić ci, że wynajmuję teraz mieszkanie o powierzchni stu dziesięciu metrów. Koty nie zrobią mi dziecka, za to grzeją mnie w zimie. Nie wypijają mojego alkoholu i nie marudzą, że palę. Czujemy do siebie wielką, wzajemną sympatię.  
— A następną rzeczą, którą mi powiesz…  
Stephan wsunął głowę przez drzwi.  
— Mam tu jeszcze jednego kandydata.  
Sam przerwała masaż.  
— Myślałam, że na dziś już skończyliśmy — mruknęła, odchodząc w stronę drzwi i podkradając po drodze papierosa z otwartej paczki na moim biurku.  
Po chwili zabrzęczał telefon.  
— Porozmawiałbyś jeszcze i z tym? Jest trochę starszy niż cała reszta kandydatów, ale nie możemy zbytnio wybrzydzać. To Anglik, tak jak ty. No i wydaje się, że ma mózg. Sprawia wrażenie wyjątkowo grzecznego. Mój radar do wykrywania gejów szaleje. W dyskretny sposób, naturalnie. Zakład, że macie porównywalne odchyły?  
— Dawaj go tu — powiedziałem, myśląc o czymś innym i przypalając papierosa. Trzydziestego już zresztą w ciągu tego dnia, ale kogo to obchodzi?  
Upuściłem zapaloną fajkę na kolana, w jednej chwili rujnując sobie spodnie za pięćset dolarów.  
Zdjęcie w „Proroku” było jednak dla niego krzywdzące. Wystarczyło zdjąć mu z twarzy ten ponury grymas, żeby dorosły Harry Potter stanął przede mną w całej swojej krasie, dostatecznie ponętnej, by chcieć go schrupać za jednym podejściem.  
Dorosłość dopadła nas wtedy bez ostrzeżenia, tamtego lata, gdy obaj obchodziliśmy osiemnaste urodziny. Nasze ciała urosły, nabierając kształtów właściwych mężczyznom, w których się ostatecznie przemieniliśmy. Nadal byłem raczej kanciasty i szczupły, ale lata złagodziły ostrość krawędzi. Kiedyś, gdy stanąłem w odpowiednim świetle, mogłem uchodzić za wyjątkowo przystojnego. Teraz uważano mnie jedynie za przystojnego, ale za to w każdym świetle.  
Potter zmienił się o wiele bardziej. Przede wszystkim miał na sobie ubrania, które na niego pasowały. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd sięgam pamięcią. Fakt, że ich jakość była tak nędzna, że nie wytarłbym nimi nawet podłogi, to już całkiem inna sprawa. Bo kto by się przejmował ciuchami, mając przed oczami te boskie usta z najcudowniejszą, wręcz zapraszającą do grzechu dolną wargą, jaką dane mi było w życiu oglądać? Podczas gdy ja zatraciłem swoją spiczastość, on się jej nabawił. Udało mu się też wreszcie porzucić swój znak rozpoznawszy, okrągłe okulary, które zastąpił bardziej stylowymi, w rogowej oprawce, znacznie lepiej pasującej do wyostrzonych rysów jego twarzy. Wyraźne bruzdy nadal rysowały mu się wokół ust, podobnie jak cienkie linie zmarszczek w okolicach oczu, nie wyglądały jednak na oznakę wyczerpania życiem, raczej dodawały mu charakteru. Jako osiemnastolatek był bardzo wysportowany, ale w tym wieku to nic dziwnego, jednak zachowanie tej samej sprawności po przekroczeniu czterdziestki nie jest już aż taką oczywistością, prawda?  
Przez niemal wszystkie szkolne lata był tak niepozorny fizycznie, że z trudnością dostrzegałem w nim coś więcej niż kościste kolana i łokcie. Noszone wówczas przez niego ubrania, które śmiało mogłyby pasować na dziecko olbrzyma, w żadnym stopniu nie ułatwiały sprawy. Winiłem za to jego krewnych. Sam nigdy nie uważał się za atrakcyjnego, nawet wtedy, gdy już nie potrafiliśmy oderwać od siebie rąk przy każdej okazji, jaka nam się przytrafiała. Nie mogłem się nim nasycić, co go kompletnie zaskakiwało i zbijało z tropu. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem kogoś, kto byłby równie nieświadomy własnej siły przyciągania. Największe wrażenie robił na mnie, gdy siedział na miotle, prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż — paradoksalnie — jedynie w tych chwilach przekraczał siebie, jednocześnie będąc sobą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Jego mentalna strona łączyła się wtedy z fizyczną w trwałą jedność. Stojąc w drzwiach składziku ze sprzętem do quidditcha, obserwowałem go, jak wznosił się w powietrze ponad boiskiem i nagle nabierał gracji, raptem czując się doskonale w swym własnym ciele.  
W tej samej chwili, gdy zeskakiwał z miotły, byłem już przy nim. Niektóre z naszych najbardziej namiętnych spotkań miały miejsce właśnie za składzikiem przy boisku. Harry, spocony po treningu i ciągle pachnący świeżym powietrzem oraz słońcem. Ja, spocony z podniecenia i rozsiewający woń wosku do polerowania mioteł.  
Często zastanawiałem się, czy gdybym z nim został, to ta fizyczna pewność siebie nareszcie przeniosłaby się i do naszego łóżka. Myślę, że dostałem swoją odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że był wspaniałym kochankiem. Nieśmiały, ale spragniony, pełen chęci dawania, nie będąc przy tym pewnym, co daje. Połączenie to sprawiało, że dygotałem z pożądania. Teraz zaryzykowałem przypuszczenie, że obecnie był w łóżku równie dobry i śmiały, co niegdyś na miotle. No cóż, nie była to myśl, którą powinienem dłużej rozważać.  
Stał pośrodku mojego biura, roztaczając fizyczną pewność siebie i mentalną czujność, rejestrującą wszystkie szczegóły otoczenia. To pierwsze charakteryzowało jego samego, to drugie — jego jako aurora. Poczułem krótki przypływ zazdrości na myśl o tym, że to Ginny Weasley miała szczęście stać się świadkiem tej transformacji, a nie ja. Z drugiej strony, odejście było moim własnym wyborem, nie miałem więc prawa narzekać. Czyżbym to jednak robił?  
— To jest Harry Potter, a to Dee de Poitier, redaktor wykonawczy… Hej, czy wy się czasem nie znacie?  
Przed Sam nie da się wiele ukryć.  
— Jesteśmy starymi znajomymi. Wpadłem tu tylko na chwilę, żeby dać znak życia. Nie chciałem wprowadzać was w błąd, że ubiegam się o pracę.  
Do kurwy nędzy. Znów sięgnął po swoje wypróbowane hasło: „O, przepraszam, że zrobiłem coś nie tak, nie było to moim zamiarem, chciałem dobrze”. A moja rezolutna, wręcz bezczelna, ociekająca cynizmem Sam, która woli kupowanie żarcia dla kotów od pójścia na randkę, ona się do niego, cholera jasna, jeszcze promiennie uśmiechnęła!  
— Nie ma sprawy, Harry. — Uśmiech zrobił się nawet szerszy. Spiorunowałem ją wzrokiem. — Zabierz go gdzieś, przydałaby mu się mała przerwa — dodała i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Wyciągnąłem różdżkę z cholewy buta i natychmiast nałożyłem na pokój czar wyciszający, ponieważ nie było żadnej możliwości, aby nie doszło do kłótni. I to głośnej.

 

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**

 

1 _Martha Stewart Living_ to popularne w Stanach czasopismo i zarazem audycja telewizyjna poświęcona dekoracji wnętrz, prowadzona przez Marthę Stewart.  
2 _Oprah Winfrey Show_ jest programem typu talk-show, znanej amerykańskiej prezenterki telewizyjnej.  
3 _Studs_ to amerykański program rozrywkowy w rodzaju polskiej _Randki w ciemno_.


	3. Chapter 3

### Rozdział trzeci

  
— Co ty tu robisz, Harry?  
Czułem wściekłość. Nie wiedziałem, skąd się wzięła, do tego tak wielka, że zacząłem uderzać różdżką o krawędź biurka, bo gdybym tego nie zrobił, z pewnością rzuciłbym w niego jakąś klątwą. Co byłoby strasznie głupim pomysłem. Nawet ogarnięty silnym wzburzeniem wiedziałem, że próba zaatakowania aurora, a tym bardziej głównego aurora, _a tym bardziej głównego aurora Harry’ego Pottera_ , to czyste samobójstwo.  
— Jestem tu służbowo, międzynarodowa konferencja. Jak się miewasz, Draco?  
— Jeszcze trzy sekundy temu doskonale. Nie pytałem, co robisz w Nowym Jorku, ty kretynie, ale tutaj. W moim biurze. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mnie znalazłeś, zresztą nieważne. Wpadłeś tu, dałeś znak życia, a teraz sobie idź. — Podszedłem do wyjścia, gestem nakazując Potterowi opuścić pomieszczenie i wtedy nagle zrozumiałem. — O, cholera. Zaczekaj. Zjawiłeś się tu, by mnie aresztować? — Z wrażenia oparłem się o drzwi. Co robić? On wsadzi mnie do Azkabanu za to, że uciekłem, za to, że… Aportuj się stąd, Draco, dasz radę, pomyśl o jakimś miejscu, w którym chciałbyś się ukryć. Do domu? Nie, pewnie już wie, gdzie mieszkasz. Mieszkanie Sam. Drogi Boże, te pierdolone koty…  
— Aresztować cię? Draco, o czym ty, do diabła, mówisz?  
— Jesteś głównym aurorem, co nie? — Straciłem dech. Dokąd mogłem się…   
— Nie zamierzam cię aresztować, ty głupolu. Tak, jestem głównym aurorem, ale chciałem się z tobą spotkać tylko dlatego, żeby zamknąć nareszcie twoją sprawę. Jesteś wielkim, nie, hmm, olbrzymim znakiem zapytania. No dobra. Chciałem… A tak swoją drogą, niby za co miałbym cię aresztować? O ile wiem, rzucenie swojego chłopaka nie jest jak dotąd karane gniciem w Azkabanie. A nawet jeśli, to pewnie istnieje też prawo mówiące, że sprawa wiele lat temu uległa przedawnieniu.  
Oderwałem się od drzwi, powlokłem do biurka, usiadłem i niezgrabnie sięgnąłem po papierosa. Otwarta paczka upadła na podłogę, a jej zawartość rozsypała się po wykładzinie. Potter jednym ruchem różdżki posłał wszystko z powrotem na blat.  
— No, cholera jasna. _Accio_ fajka. I powiedz mi, proszę, dlaczego nadal nie potrafisz sklecić porządnego zdania.  
— Oczywiście, że potrafię, nie mam z tym żadnych problemów. Tylko że przez ciebie… Ciągle palisz?  
— Dwa razy tyle, co kiedyś. A może i więcej. — Ręce trzęsły mi się tak bardzo, że musiałem spróbować chyba z dziesięć razy, zanim zapalniczka rozbłysła płomyczkiem. Zaciągnąłem się głęboko. W takich momentach jak ten wiedziałem jasno, że nigdy nie rzucę palenia. Przenigdy. — Jak mnie znalazłeś? — Mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że mnie śledził. Miał ku temu skłonności.  
— Skoro na serio chciałeś pozostać w ukryciu, nie powinieneś pokazywać się na publicznej imprezie prasowej. Choćbyś ukrywał się w największym cieniu, wszędzie cię rozpoznam. — Cholerna Caroline. Zabiję tę babę, rozerwę ją na strzępy, wyrzygam się na jej szpilki od Jimmy’ego Choo, wezmę czarny, _niezmywalny_ flamaster i pomażę jej nim… — W artykule wspomniano, że pracujesz w redakcji…   
— O, a ciebie naszła ni z tego, ni z owego chęć pojednania się z ukrytym w twoim wnętrzu homoseksualistą? A może chcesz tylko dożywotniej prenumeraty? Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak chętnie zabawiłbym się w muchę na ścianie i podsłuchał, gdy tłumaczysz się żonie, dlaczego ślinisz się nad rozkładówką z chłopakiem miesiąca. Bo chyba nie próbowałeś jej wmówić, że czytasz nasz magazyn ze względu na porady dotyczące wystroju wnętrz?  
— Byłej żonie. Widziałem cytaty z twojej książki. Przeczytałem ją od deski do deski. — Wyczułem wzbierający w nim gniew. — Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, dokąd uciekłeś ani czy w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz. Dwadzieścia dwa lata. I ani słowa. Wyobrażałem sobie Merlin wie co. A potem nagle cię odnajduję i to wcale nie chorego, martwego albo dotkniętego tymi strasznymi rzeczami, które chodziły mi po głowie w najgorszych chwilach. Nie. Ty wolałeś wypinać gołą dupę za pieniądze. Wyszłeś z mojego łóżka, żeby kurwić się Bóg wie z kim. Wyobrażasz sobie, jak się czułem?  
— Jak widać gramatyka nadal jest dla ciebie zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem. Mówi się „wyszedłeś”. I gówno mnie to obchodzi, szczerze mówiąc. — Zacząłem po dawnemu przeciągać sylaby. — No cóż, najwyraźniej nie dotarło do mojej świadomości, że uważałeś mnie za swoją własność. Miałem najpierw spytać cię o pozwolenie?  
— Dlaczego? Dlaczego, Draco?  
— W ostatnim liście wyjaśniłem powody mojego odejścia. A dlaczego zabrałem się za prostytucję, to już nie twój pieprzony interes. Wsadź sobie w tyłek te swoje wiktoriańskie, burżuazyjne przekonania, Potter. Pamiętasz przysłowie o tym, kto pierwszy ma rzucić kamieniem? Nie jestem chyba jedyną osobą w tym pomieszczeniu, która sprzedawała swoje ciało, co? Choć muszę przyznać, że przypuszczalnie wygrałbym z tobą pod względem ilości aktów tej sprzedaży.  
— O czym ty, do kurwy nędzy, gadasz? — Jego magia zaczęła wibrować. Próbowałem ją zignorować, nie chłonąć jej w siebie, nie pławić się w niej, bo nawet podszyta furią nadal była cudownym doznaniem. Nie bez powodu całymi latami trzymałem się od niej z daleka.  
— O tej pindzie Weasley. Dała ci w zamian dzieci, których z pewnością nie dostałbyś ode mnie. Mówię o sprzedaniu się komuś za coś. Kurwą jest ten, kto postępuje jak kurwa. Coś ty z nią robił, cały ten czas rżnąłeś ją od tyłu? Bo o ile pamięć mnie nie myli, nie mógłbyś zaznać z nią przyjemności w żaden inny sposób, no chyba że wyczarowała sobie kutasa.  
Bruzdy wokół jego ust pogłębiły się nagle. Jego gniew osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny, a ja — niczym żałosny alkoholik na odwyku, latami dręczony przez swoją trzeźwość i sięgający znów po kieliszek, dokładnie wiedząc, że oto nadchodzi potępienie — pozwoliłem sobie przesiąknąć siłą jego rozszalałej magii, jakby była życiodajną krwią. Pochyliłem się wręcz ku niemu, bojąc się uronić choćby kropelkę. Nie przejmowałem się tym, że była to magia wywołana złością. _To była magia_. Zalewała mnie falami, podczas gdy sam czułem się jak pijany, nakręcony, na haju, wszystko jednocześnie. Przygotowałem się wewnętrznie na wylatujące z okien szyby, niespodziewanie jednak wszystko ucichło. Bo Harry wypadł z mojego biura jak burza, zabierając całą moc ze sobą.  
— _Finite Incantatem_ — mruknąłem. Czar wyciszający zniknął.

***

_Czas: 15:33_  
Data: 20 października  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Nawet jeśli się powtarzam: nie masz szansy powrotu 

_Wiem, że pewnie znów zabrzmię, jakbym pozjadał wszystkie rozumy, ale pamiętaj, że ostrzegałem Cię, żebyś nie starał się go szukać. Próby przeniesienia przeszłości do teraźniejszości w najlepszym wypadku okażą się głupotą, a w najgorszym — szaleństwem. Naprawdę oczekiwałeś, że padniecie sobie w ramiona i zaczniecie się obcałowywać jak idioci? I co, jak on teraz wygląda? Jest łysy i tłusty? I przekonany, że znoszone kapcie są jak najbardziej odpowiednim obuwiem na zakupy do supermarketu? Owszem, wiem, że brzmi to niewiarygodnie płytko, ale niedawno sam spotkałem mojego byłego kochanka i choć o mały włos nie udusił mnie ze złości, to nadal był w moich oczach tak samo pociągający jak kiedyś. Gdyby się roztył, wyłysiał i donaszał stare kapcie, mógłbym teraz spać spokojniej. Co za drań._

_D._

_Czas: 17:13_  
Data: 20 października  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: Re: Nie jest wcale łysy i tłusty? 

_Mówisz, że ciągle jest pełen uroku i seksowny, a mimo to miałeś ochotę go zabić? Możliwe więc, że mógłbyś się z nim nieźle zabawić, zanim go udusisz. Myślę, że powinieneś zgadać się z moim byłym kochankiem. Przez całe lata gnębiliśmy się wzajemnie, skacząc sobie do gardeł (niezbyt pasuje to do brytyjskiej grzeczności, nie uważasz?), zanim zrozumieliśmy, że możemy użyć swoich rąk w dużo przyjemniejszy sposób._  
Co by było, gdybym wtedy nie odszedł? Przypuszczam, że liczba obciągań, których byłem autorem, uległaby drastycznej redukcji. Chociaż nigdy nie wiadomo. Mój kochanek miał naprawdę pięknego penisa. Myślę o tym w ciemności zimowego wieczoru, gdy na zewnątrz wszystko rozpływa się w śniegu z deszczem — o moim dobrowolnym wygnaniu, nie o ssaniu penisów. Opady w Ameryce przenika lekka woń spalin, w Anglii pachniałyby świeżo skoszoną trawą.  
A potem przypominam sobie, w jakiej sprzeczności stanęłoby moje prawdziwe „ja” z interesami rodziny. Mój homoseksualizm zostałby uznany za coś równorzędnego z chorobą psychiczną. Seks oralny w toaletach publicznych może mieć swój urok, traci go jednak natychmiast, jeśli jest to jedyne miejsce, w którym wolno ci zdjąć w tym celu spodnie. Odkryłem, że jestem gejem, gdy miałem szesnaście lat. Zobaczyłem faceta w czarnych skórzanych spodniach z kutasem wielkości Walii i nagle wszystkie frustracje spowodowane mdłym w posmaku kontaktem z dziewczynami nabrały sensu. Tutaj za bycie gejem wychwalają mnie pod niebiosa i obsypują kasą. Dobrze, przyznaję, że to „tutaj” oznacza zaledwie nieduży światek, ponieważ nie istnieje nic, co byłoby bardziej przeżarte homofobią niż małe, amerykańskie miasteczko. Ale ja w takim nie mieszkam, prawda? Żyję w Nowym Jorku, gdzie bycie homoseksualistą nie jest uważane za przestępstwo. To wolność, za którą warto zapłacić brakiem ostrego zapachu świeżej trawy po ulewnym deszczu.  
Nie myśl, że narzekam. Nowy Jork to teraz mój dom. Mógłbym rzucać amerykańskim slangiem na prawo i lewo, jeśli bym zechciał. Ale Amerykanie szaleją za brytyjskim akcentem. W rzeczywistości żaden z nich mnie nie rozumie i wcale się tym nie przejmują. Chcą tylko, żebym otworzył usta i coś powiedział, nieważne co. Z drugiej strony, czasami naprawdę wolałbym nie czuć się tak, jakbym przez większość czasu potrzebował tłumacza. No dobrze. Życie tutaj jest całkiem przyjemne, mimo że raczej w amerykańskim stylu. 

_D._

***

Gdy następnego dnia zjawiłem się w pracy, już tam na mnie czekał, rozparty na krześle obok biurka Sam. Zmrużyłem oczy. Czyżby nadal miał na sobie te same rzeczy co wczoraj? Ale, do cholery, kto by się tym przejmował?  
Ostatnia noc upłynęła mi pod znakiem dzikiego szaleństwa w klubach, gdzie oddawałem się radosnej orgii bardzo jednoznacznego zachowania, nie kończąc jednak w czyimś łóżku ani nie zaciągając nikogo do mojego. Trudno oczekiwać czegoś innego, mając na względzie, co działo się ostatnio w moim życiu. Poza tym najwyraźniej mojej uwadze umknął czynnik, który nakazał każdemu atrakcyjnemu i fascynującemu nowojorskiemu gejowi opuścić miasto, a pozostać w nim jedynie tym nudnym, tępym i brzydkim jak noc. Gdy kładłem się do łóżka, wydawało mi się, że to wcale nie takie złe kolejny raz złożyć hołd bóstwu cnotliwości, zmieniłem jednak zdanie, budząc się ze szczególnie dręczącą poranną erekcją (o kim ja, do diabła, śniłem?), w dodatku połączoną z wyjątkowo dręczącym kacem. Masturbacja i kac to mieszanka, której należy się wystrzegać. Przypomina jednoczesne jedzenie hamburgera i brzoskwini. Nie miałem na to nastroju. W zasadzie nie miałem go na nic. A już na pewno nie na Pottera, który — w ciuchach pomiętych od spania w nich — wyglądał, jakby przepuszczono go przez wyżymaczkę.  
Sięgając po krzesło, na którym siedział, odezwałem się głośnym i zdecydowanym tonem:  
— Wracaj na tę swoją konferencję i zostaw mnie w spokoju. Sam, jeśli ten dżentelmen nie wyjdzie stąd w przeciągu dwóch minut, to dzwoń po ochronę i każ odstawić go za drzwi pod eskortą.  
Tak, jak mówiłem. Nie byłem w nastroju.  
— Dr… Dee, przyszedłem, żeby przeprosić cię za to, że nazwałem cię kurwą — ogłosił Potter wszem i wobec.  
— Jesteś… Cholera. Chodź ze mną — syknąłem, łapiąc go za łokieć, podrywając z krzesła i ciągnąc za sobą do biura.  
Musiałem być swego czasu szalony, upierając się przy przeszklonych ścianach w służbowym pokoju — zapewne stanowiło to żałosną próbę powetowania sobie siedmiu lat spędzonych na mieszkaniu w lochach. Wyłuskałem różdżkę z cholewki buta i zaklęciem opuściłem żaluzje. Przynajmniej mogłem teraz patrzeć na niego, nie czując się przy tym tak, jakby trzymetrowe dzidy wbijały mi się w mózg przez gałki oczne.  
— Nie mogłeś sobie darować wywlekania brudów w obecności moich pracowników? Jestem naczelnym redaktorem tego szmatławca i chciałbym zachować nieco profesjonalizmu w godzinach pracy.  
— Wybacz — przeprosił. Świat musiał stanąć na głowie. Potter przepraszał, a nie było jeszcze nawet południa. Owszem, zdarzało mu się robić to nawet zbyt często, ale nigdy w stosunku do mnie. — Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Kac?  
— Nie — skłamałem.  
— No dobra. — Machnął ręką. To, co pozostało z bolesnego kłucia trzymetrowych dzid, zniknęło. Na Boga, jego potęga urosła aż tak, że nie potrzebował już różdżki.  
— Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
Wzruszył ramionami. Nie po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że nie jest nikim więcej niż mugolem, który kapryśnym zrządzeniem losu potrafi obchodzić się z magią. Moc, za jaką prawie każdy czarodziej poświęciłby swoje pierworodne dziecko, on wydawał z siebie z taką niedbałością, jakby chodziło o jakiś drobiazg. Co za totalne marnotrawstwo.  
— Większość ludzi wpada w lekką panikę, gdy nie używam różdżki. W zasadzie już wcale jej nie potrzebuję. Jadłeś coś?  
Mój żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie na samą myśl o posiłku. Na kolację zamówiłem sobie szklankę — a raczej dziesięć — mojito1. Odbijało mi się miętą przez cały poranek. Starając się za wszelką cenę zachować gburowato, warknąłem:  
— Nie, nie jadłem. Wiesz, że nigdy nie jadam śniadań.  
— Tak, ale wyglądasz na rozdrażnionego jak wtedy, gdy jesteś głodny i nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. — Zamknąłem oczy. Co dobrego ma z tego wyniknąć? Wzajemne zapewnienie siebie, że znamy się na wylot? — No przestań, Draco. Zaraz za rogiem jest bardzo porządna kafejka.  
— Tak, stacja sanitarno-epidemiologiczna robi tam regularne naloty raz w miesiącu, a gdybyś wiedział, jak liberalne są panujące tu normy, wolałbyś omijać to miejsce szerokim łukiem. — Uniosłem powieki. — Spałeś w ubraniu?  
— Możliwe — przyznał, poprawiając okulary na nosie dobrze znanym mi gestem. — Miałem dość ciężką noc. No to chodźmy gdzie indziej. Ty decydujesz. W końcu jesteś głodny.  
— Nie, nie jestem. Nie zamierzam być głodny przez kilka kolejnych dni. A może i na zawsze.  
— Po prostu wybierz jakąś knajpę, Draco.

***

— Spotykasz się z kimś?  
— A czy to cię powinno w ogóle obchodzić? Być może zauważyłeś, że jestem redaktorem wykonawczym dwóch czasopism. Zajęcie to całkowicie pochłania czas, który mógłbym przeznaczyć na ssanie kutasów. Muszę się pilnować, inaczej skończę jako dziwka podrzędnej kategorii.  
— Przecież już przeprosiłem za nazwanie cię kurwą — burknął.  
— Ale jednak mnie nią nazwałeś. W obecności moich podwładnych. Francuskie tosty, które tu podają, są wyborne, a huevos rancheros2 wystarczająco pikantne, żeby roztopić ci szkliwo na zębach. Tak więc w zupełności pogodziłeś się już z faktem, że życzyłem sobie dwieście pięćdziesiąt funtów za obciągnięcie ręką, pięćset ustami i dwa tysiące za rżnięcie?  
Oblał się rumieńcem.  
— Słuchaj, dalej nie rozumiem, dlaczego robiłeś… eee… to, co robiłeś, ale próbuję i chcę to pojąć, tylko że, wiesz, to mnie naprawdę przerasta.  
Najwidoczniej oczekiwanie, że wzrost umiejętności budowania składnych zdań, niezawierających nadmiaru bezsensownych przerywników, będzie szedł w parze z demonstrowaną aktualnie przez Harry’ego idealną, fizyczną pewnością siebie, okazywało się w stosunku do niego zbyt wygórowanym wymaganiem. Sposób, w jaki się wyrażał, był tak bardzo nie na miejscu. Należał do świata sprzed dwudziestu dwóch lat. I cały czas wzbudzał we mnie uczucie przewrotnej słodyczy.  
— Nie ma w tym nic, co mogłoby cię przerosnąć. Sprzedawałem seks. Najwyraźniej pozycja głównego aurora nie łączy się z kwalifikacjami mówcy, wystarczy umieć machnąć ręką i sprawa załatwiona. Twoja elokwencja jest tak samo żałosna jak wtedy, gdy miałeś piętnaście lat.  
— Zdarza mi się to tylko przy tobie. Dupek. — Wypowiedział to bez jadu. — Wyglądasz dokładnie tak samo. Przystojny. Nadal blondyn. Podobają mi się twoje długie włosy — powiedział, nieświadomie przesuwając ręką po własnych, szpakowatych kosmykach.  
— A ty ciągle jesteś królem nielogicznych konkluzji. Jakby długość moich włosów miała coś wspólnego ze sprzedawaniem seksu. No dobrze, niech nawet i ma. — Zwróciłem się ku kelnerowi, krążącemu wokół naszego stolika od ostatnich pięciu minut. — Poproszę jajka po benedyktyńsku z kiełbaskami, duży sok pomarańczowy i podwójne espresso. Oraz porcję owoców. A że i tak raczej cię na mnie nie stać, to przestań w końcu podsłuchiwać.  
Kelner zaczerwienił się po korzonki włosów i upuścił długopis. Poczułem się wręcz freudowsko.  
— Proszę nie zwracać na niego uwagi, to świr — odezwał się Harry łagodzącym tonem. — Mógłby mi pan podać jajecznicę i herbatę? Dziękuję. — Kelner oddalił się pospiesznie, przyciskając menu do piersi. Sądząc po jego chodzie, musiał mu nieźle stanąć. Na swoje szczęście był przepasany jednym z tych długich fartuchów. — Wiesz, naprawdę przepraszam, że wyciągnąłem cię na śniadanie, bo teraz widać jak na dłoni, że wcale nie jesteś aż tak głodny. Zamówiłeś jedynie porcję, którą można by nakarmić drużynę quidditcha. — Pokazałem mu środkowy palec. Z jakiegoś powodu zareagował chichotem. — Draco, mógłbyś przestać mówić do mnie „Potter”? Czuję się, jakbym miał trzynaście lat. Nie był to zbyt przyjemny okres dla żadnego z nas. Skąd dowiedziałeś się o mnie i Ginny?  
— A ty powinieneś nazywać mnie Dee. Gdy byłem w Anglii na tej przeklętej sesji zdjęciowej, wpadł mi w ręce egzemplarz „Proroka”. Z raczej paskudną fotografią w środku, z tobą w roli głównej, opuszczającym salę sądową. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał za chwilę przyłożyć autorowi zdjęcia.  
— Bo i przyłożyłem — odparł z niewesołym uśmiechem. — Gdybyś przeczytał następny numer, miałbyś okazję ujrzeć artykuł na pełną stronę, poświęcony temu, jakim brutalem się stałem, atakującym przypadkowych, niewinnych ludzi. Fakt, że zaatakowany nieprzypadkowo wycelował aparat w moją stronę, nie grał zbyt wielkiej roli. Pierdolony Creevey. W dodatku z mojego własnego domu.  
— No cóż, muszę przyznać, że całkowicie spełniłeś moje oczekiwania. Ożeniłeś się z dziewczyną, która łaziła za tobą od, poczekaj, dziesiątego roku życia? — Usłyszałem rozgoryczenie we własnym głosie. Lepiej przystopować. — Macie pewnie z tuzin dzieci…   
— Tylko pięcioro.  
Na samą myśl o tym, co musiał zrobić, żeby spłodzić tę piątkę, postanowiłem chrzanić pomysł z przystopowaniem.  
— No to skąd ten rozwód? Czuję narastającą ciekawość. Czyżbyś w końcu odkrył, że twój mały pociąg do penisów nie był zaledwie przelotnym kaprysem?  
— Tak. Myślałem… Nie wiem, co myślałem. Ty zniknąłeś — oskarżycielsko wyciągnął palec w moją stronę — a że zawsze chciałem mieć dzieci… Weasleyowie traktowali mnie jak własnego syna. Ona kochała mnie od dawna. Chyba zdawało mi się, że też ją kocham. Na początku wszystko było w porządku, dzieci to coś wspaniałego, Draco. Naprawdę wspaniałego. Ale ostatnie pięć lat z nią było jednym wielkim piekłem. Teraz mnie szczerze nienawidzi. Tak, mój mały pociąg do penisów, jak się pięknie wyraziłeś, nie był tylko przelotnym kaprysem. Złośliwy gnojek.  
Wykrzywiłem się z rozbawieniem.  
— Nigdy nie twierdziłem inaczej. Ale też nie spędziłem ostatnich dwudziestu lat na udawaniu kogoś, kim nie jestem.  
— Tak? Na przykład, że nie jesteś czarodziejem?  
— Pierdol się, Harry. — Tym razem naprawdę mnie rozdrażnił.  
Na szczęście w tej chwili podano zamówione dania. Harry przez kilka minut przesuwał jajecznicę na talerzu tam i z powrotem, podczas gdy ja rzuciłem się na swoją porcję niczym wilk. Umierałem z głodu, mimo całej nowiutkiej i uzasadnionej nienawiści do Ginny Weasley.  
— Harry — zacząłem, dopijając espresso. Gdybym miał go już więcej nie ujrzeć, musiałem mu to powiedzieć. — Nigdy nie poproszę cię o wybaczenie za to, że wtedy odszedłem. — Uniósł wzrok znad talerza i przestał bawić się jedzeniem. Nie był rozgniewany, tylko zraniony i zbity z tropu. — Miałem ku temu poważne powody, z których jeden sprowadzał się również do tego, że kiedyś zapragnąłbyś mieć dzieci. I co by się wtedy stało?  
— Wiem — przyznał słabym głosem, powracając do przesuwania jajecznicy.  
Skinąłem na kelnera.  
— Proszę zabrać talerze. Tak molestuje te jajka, że jeszcze chwila, a zakłuję go widelcem. — Rzuciłem kilka banknotów na stolik. — Chodźmy stąd. Central Park jest niedaleko, a ja zaraz skonam, jeśli nie zapalę.  
W parku opadłem na pierwszą z brzegu pustą ławkę i przypaliłem papierosa.  
— Nic się nie zmieniłeś, wiesz?  
— Gówno prawda, ale dzięki za komplement. A jeśli teraz zaczniesz mi nadawać, że od palenia dostanę zmarszczek, to doskonale o tym wiem i mam chirurga plastycznego na każde zawołanie. No dobrze, ciągle ważę tyle samo co kiedyś. Dzięki Bogu. Trzymam linię, męcząc się codziennie przez godzinę na bieżni. Z wyjątkiem dni, w których mam kaca — przyznałem ze skruchą. — Ty też zachowałeś figurę szukającego. — Nie udało mi się zapanować nad odrobiną złośliwości. — Dużo trenujesz?  
— Niezbyt. Quidditch tylko w weekendy. Zawsze przechodzę przez coroczny egzamin sprawności fizycznej, ale w końcu ja nie palę tysiąca papierosów dziennie. Przez jakiś czas przybyło mi nieco ciała, jednak przez ten rozwód… Po wszystkim schudłem dobre kilkanaście kilo.  
— Czyli jakieś tysiąc, co? — Szturchnąłem go w ramię.— Dobry Boże, Potter. Musiałeś wyglądać niemal jak Goyle. — Uśmiechnął się. — To pierwszy uśmiech, jaki widzę, odkąd się pojawiłeś.  
— To pierwszy raz od miesięcy, kiedy mam chęć się uśmiechnąć. Ożeniłem się z nią, bo byłem na ciebie wściekły. No i chciałem dzieci.  
Zapomniałem, jak szczery potrafi być. Z jaką łatwością umie przyznać się do rzeczy, których ze mnie nie wyciągnęłyby nawet dzikie testrale.  
— Jak czułeś się przez te wszystkie lata, udając, że jesteś hetero?  
— Samotnie. Jak czułeś się ty, udając, że nie jesteś czarodziejem?  
— Nie zaczynaj z tym — ostrzegłem go. A żeby podkreślić powagę sytuacji, dodałem: —Potter.  
— W piątek muszę wracać do domu. Zjedz dziś ze mną kolację.

***

_Czas: 16:40_  
Data: 21 października  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Nawet, jeśli się powtarzam: nie masz szansy powrotu 

_Nie, nie czuję żalu, że go opuściłem. Miałem ku temu poważne powody. Jeśli myślisz, że potrafisz zapanować nad furią, która dosłownie bucha z ekranu za każdym razem, gdy otwieram twoje listy, to zapytaj swojego kochanka, dlaczego Cię zostawił. Zapytaj go naprawdę, a nie po to, żeby otrzymać kolejny pretekst do wybuchu złości. Na tym etapie nie powinno już chodzić o wzajemne obwinianie się, ale o pojednanie i odkrycie się przed sobą. Obaj niczego nie zyskacie, obrzucając się na nowo starymi argumentami bądź, co gorsza, przypominając sobie o dawnej namiętności. Aha, tak na marginesie, jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkasz mojego byłego kochanka, udziel mu tej samej rady. Wybrałem się z nim dzisiaj na śniadanie. Przybycie talerzy z jajecznicą było jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymała nas od rzucenia się na siebie z widelcami. Byłem naprawdę głodny._  
Dlaczego go opuściłem? Postąpiłem tak, ponieważ zrozumiałem, że czasami zdarzają się sytuacje, w których nie może być zwycięzcy. Nie przyszło mi łatwo dojść do takiego wniosku. Zepsuty jako dziecko, i to do szpiku kości, nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałbym się, że nie dostanę tego, na co najdzie mnie ochota. Wydawało mi się, że mogę mieć wszystko, czego zapragnę. I to podane na przysłowiowej srebrnej tacy. Świat należał do mnie. Przynajmniej to wbijali mi do głowy rodzice przez całe dzieciństwo, a ja wierzyłem im bez cienia wątpliwości. Bo czemu nie? Cóż w mojej śmiesznie uprzywilejowanej pozycji społecznej mogłoby nauczyć mnie czegoś wręcz przeciwnego?  
Przeżyliśmy ze sobą cudowne pół roku. Był to najszczęśliwszy okres w moim życiu. Oczywiście, że musieliśmy utrzymywać nasz związek w tajemnicy. Choć starał się wmówić mi, że jego przyjaciele z pewnością by mnie zaakceptowali, to sam dobrze wiedział, że było to wierutną bzdurą. A nad tym, co zrobiłby mi mój ojciec, gdyby się dowiedział, nie musiałem się nawet zastanawiać. Pieprzyliśmy się więc w wynajmowanych na godziny pokojach. Obmacywaliśmy się w kinach lub na ławkach w parku. Obciągaliśmy sobie w publicznych toaletach. Nasz seks był dziki, rozpaczliwy, pełen pośpiechu. Niewiarygodnie niewinny, gdy robiliśmy to po raz pierwszy — przede mną nawet nie całował się porządnie z dziewczyną. Jakiś tani pokój, on leżący na mnie, szorstkie prześcieradło drapiące mnie w plecy. Jego ciało trzęsło się gorączkowo, gdy całował mnie ustami niepewnymi tego, co mają robić, sam niepewny tego, czego chce, wiedząc jednak, że jestem w stanie mu to dać. „Pokaż mi, jak”, mówił między tymi nieśmiałymi, niekończącymi się pocałunkami. „Tak, jak robisz”, mruczałem, a on odnajdywał nasze dopasowane do siebie miejsca krok po kroku, pchnięcie po pchnięciu.  
A potem nadeszła zima, metaforyczna i dosłowna. Tym, czego się nauczyłem, był fakt, że czasami można mieć tylko nadzieję na godne opuszczenie pola walki. Możliwe, że będziesz miał złamany nos, a twój mundur zostanie podarty i zbrukany błotem, ale jeśli tylko twoje nogi i ręce są jeszcze sprawne, najmądrzejszą rzeczą, jaką możesz zrobić, jest zejść ze sceny bez oglądania się za siebie. Jeżeli nie chcesz stać się ofiarą rozgrywanego meczu, lepiej będzie jak najszybciej opuścić boisko, zanim gra nie zacznie się toczyć na nowo. Pozwoliłem innym skończyć ją za siebie.  
Co nie oznacza, że mnie nie zniszczyła. Że nie skręcałem się z tęsknoty za nim przez lata.  
Dziś skręciłem się również z zazdrości. O tak, zrewanżował mi się na swój własny sposób, żeniąc się z siostrą swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Którego nie cierpię z całego serca. Jasne, że teraz nie cierpię również jego byłej żony. Widziała, jak zmienia się w mężczyznę. To, co tak bardzo sam chciałem zobaczyć.  
Piszę Ci to, abyś zrozumiał, że kochałem go równie mocno, jak on kochał mnie, ale mimo to musiałem odejść. Jesteś raczej małomówny, jeśli chodzi o szczegóły Waszego rozstania. Być może Twój były kochanek czuł to samo co ja. Może też nie miał innego wyboru niż sprawić Ci ból. Może w grze, którą obaj toczyliście, również nie było miejsca dla zwycięzcy, a jedynie dla przegranych.  
Czasem widzę kogoś o zielonych oczach i… Brakuje mi słów na opisanie tego, co wówczas czuję.  
Byłem głupcem, myśląc, że przeszłość to przeszłość. Że udało mi się dokonać zakończonej sukcesem operacji. Naprawdę zdołałem tylko zamknąć ranę. Myślisz, że ciasne, ciaśniutkie zawinięcie wokół niej bandaża rozwiąże problem. Ale czerwień zaczyna przenikać przez biel opatrunku, a ból powraca od nowa. Rwący jak sama cholera. 

_D._

 

**Koniec rozdziału trzeciego**

 

1 Mojito to drink złożony z rumu, kruszonego lodu, brązowego cukru, odrobiny wody i mnóstwa liści świeżej mięty. Jestem jego wielbicielką, więc nie dziwię się Drakusiowi ;-)  
2 Huevos rancheros to popularne meksykańskie danie śniadaniowe, jak przystało na kuchnię tego kraju, ostre jak diabli ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

### Rozdział czwarty

  
— Prześpisz się z nim?  
— Przymknij się, Sam. Co myślicie na temat tego artykułu o kobietach, najlepszych przyjaciółkach geja? Tytuł niezbyt mi się podoba. DavyD, czy tylko mnie się tak wydaje, czy _Kobieta, najlepsza przyjaciółka geja: mit czy prawda?_ rzeczywiście brzmi jak coś, co było na topie trzy lata temu?  
— Możliwe, że brzmi nieco nudnawo. Dee, prześpisz się z nim? Wydaje mi się, że to pierwowzór tych wszystkich brunetów, których wciągałeś do łóżka w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat.  
— Nasze wspólne wypady do klubów niniejszym zaliczają się do przeszłości. Możesz sobie szukać innego partnera do samby. Czy nie daliśmy już podobnego artykułu jakiś czas temu?  
— Nie — wtrącił się Stephan. — Tamten nosił tytuł _Kobieta, najlepsza przyjaciółka i powiernica geja oraz jej homoseksualny przyjaciel: kto stroi większe fochy?_ Zgadzam się z DavyDem. _Zawsze_ wybierasz szczupłych, ciemnowłosych facetów. Czy on naprawdę ma aż tak zielone oczy, czy to tylko szkła kontaktowe? Prześpisz się z nim, co nie?  
— Co za szczęście, że DavyD ma teraz wolne wieczory, Stephan, ponieważ nasze wspólne wypady do klubów _również_ zaliczają się do przeszłości. Tak, naprawdę są takie zielone. Żadnych szkieł kontaktowych. Wcale nie chcę zawstydzać cię wytykaniem oczywistego faktu, że nosił okulary, co chyba pozbawia sensu zakładanie dodatkowo soczewek. Courtney, czy też chciałaś coś powiedzieć?  
— Znam kogoś, kto nosi jednocześnie szkła kontaktowe i okulary. Prześpisz się z nim, Dee?  
Chyba wspominałem już, że pracuję z bandą kompletnych świrów, prawda?  
— O czym ja myślałem? Jak mogło mi się wydawać, że tę naradę redakcyjną zwołaliśmy w celu przedyskutowania projektu kolejnego numeru? Nie chciałbym plątać waszych niecnych planów, ale zamierzam wydać w tym miesiącu dwa egzemplarze na dwa różne rynki i jeśli żadne z was nie planuje ustawienia się w kolejce po zasiłek dla bezrobotnych, to radzę skupić się na temacie. O moim życiu seksualnym możecie sobie gadać do woli za moimi plecami, zgoda?  
— Ale mówienie ci o tym prosto w oczy jest dużo przyjemniejsze, Dee — zaoponowała Sam, przeciągając samogłoski.  
Zmrużyłem oczy w sposób, który uchodził za typowe, śmiertelne spojrzenie de Poitiera.  
— Pójdziesz na pierwszy ogień.  
Pokazała mi język.  
Dobrze znam tę bandę drani. Jeśli nie podrzucę im teraz jakiegoś kąska, nie dojdziemy dziś do niczego konstruktywnego.  
— No dobra. Sypiałem z nim kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, więc to już zamierzchła przeszłość, ale dla waszej informacji: fizycznie jest absolutną, stuprocentową górą, emocjonalnie jednak dołem jakich mało. Kiedy robi to ustami, cudownie akcentuje obecność zębów. Ma całkiem przyjemnego penisa, choć raczej nie nadaje się on na wyposażenie gwiazdy porno. Jest głośny, gdy się pieprzy, lubi krzyczeć i gorączkowo błagać. Fenomenalnie całuje. Ma niesamowicie wrażliwe sutki. I świra na punkcie rimmingu. Kocha to robić. Czy to nie szczęście, że ja uwielbiam się temu poddawać? Ciekawość zaspokojona? Doskonale. A teraz chcę, żeby autor artykułu trochę go podrasował…

***

— Posłuchaj, Harry, przeleżałem bezsennie całą noc po naszej ostatniej kłótni, dochodząc ciągle do tego samego wniosku. Nie gra żadnej roli, którą ze stron bym wybrał, ponieważ w obu przypadkach wcześniej czy później znalazłbym się w centrum jakiejś bitwy, zmuszony do podjęcia decyzji, czy mam zabić ojca, powstrzymując go przed zabiciem ciebie, czy też zabić ciebie, powstrzymując cię przed zabiciem ojca. Nie umiałem wybrać, do cholery! Nie rozumiesz tego? Nie mogłem! Stałem pośrodku, między wami obydwoma. Co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu, gdyby żył twój ojciec? Co, gdybyśmy spotkali się we trzech na polu walki, a on wziąłby mnie na celownik? Kogo, do jasnej cholery, wybrałbyś w tej sytuacji? Którego z nas zabiłbyś, by ocalić drugiego?! — wykrzyknąłem.  
— Dee, wszystko w porządku? —W progu jadalni pojawił się Renzo z Mariem stojącym w cieniu za jego plecami.  
Policzyłem do pięciu, żeby się uspokoić.  
— Tak, Renzo, jak najbardziej. Deser był wyborny. Rozpaliłeś już w kominku w salonie? Wspaniale. Obaj macie teraz wolne.  
Gdy wrzeszczeliśmy na siebie z Harrym przez całą kolację, dyskretnie trwali w gotowości na posterunku, czekając, aż Harry przekroczy pewną umowną granicę. Zauważyłem wybrzuszenie w kieszeni Renza, zdradzające krótką pałkę i podejrzewałem, że Mario również miał przy sobie broń.  
— Czy im naprawdę wolno tego słuchać? — szepnął Harry.  
— Nie ma się czym przejmować. Przypuszczalnie dla Maria wygląda to na zwykłą rozmowę przy kolacji. — Po biurze krążyła plotka, że ojciec Maria uchodził za prototyp Tony’ego Soprano1. Swego czasu odczułem lekki niepokój, gdy napomknąłem mu o tym ze śmiechem, a on wcale nie zaprzeczył, tylko odpowiedział poważnym tonem: „Wycięli kupę naprawdę dobrych scen”. — Przejdźmy do salonu. Zmęczyłem się tą kłótnią. Mam koniak, który jest lepszy nawet od seksu.  
Salon był moim ulubionym pomieszczeniem w domu. Początkowo zapchałem go masą antyków w stylu Ludwika XIV, czyniąc z niego miniaturową kopię salonu w naszym rodzinnym dworze. Zacząłem jednak stopniowo sprzedawać cały ten pozłacany przepych na cienkich nóżkach, dochodząc małymi krokami do obecnego wystroju, na który składały się wygodne, obite skórą krzesła, solidne lampy do czytania i dwie mięciutkie sofy, idealne do ucinania sobie na nich drzemki. Nie pozbyłem się jednak wszystkiego, co przypominało mi o moim pochodzeniu. W kwestii porządnych dywanów pozostałem niewzruszony. Mój Aubusson2 nadal leżał na swoim miejscu.  
— Usiądź — powiedziałem, ruchem podbródka wskazując Harry’emu sofę przed kominkiem i napełniając kieliszki koniakiem.  
— Zawsze znajdziesz sposób na przyciągnięcie sobie świty, Draco.  
— Renzo dostaje pensję, jeśli już chcesz wiedzieć. A Mario po prostu się go trzyma.  
Harry ni z tego, ni z owego rzucił bez związku:  
— Bardzo cię kochałem, Draco.  
Przerwałem nalewanie w pół ruchu.  
— Tak, wiem. — Wróciłem do przerwanej czynności, wypełniając szkło niemal po brzegi. Co to ma być, do diabła? Podałem mu jego porcję. — Masz. Na zdrowie.  
Unieśliśmy kieliszki w toaście, siedząc w dwóch przeciwnych rogach sofy i wpatrując się w ogień. Obracałem koniak w lampce, ogrzewając jej podstawę wnętrzem dłoni.  
— Ja… Nie umiem… Wiesz, nie reaguję za dobrze, gdy ludzie odchodzą.  
Odstawiłem koniak i położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu.  
— Harry, spójrz na mnie. Wiem. Ale nie miałem wyboru. Granger i Weasley nadal byli na miejscu, żeby pomóc ci wrócić do normalności. Poza tym mogłem się spodziewać, że Łasica skwapliwie skorzysta z okazji. Pod tym względem z pewnością spełniła moje oczekiwania. Jeśli cię to w jakiś sposób pocieszy, to ja nie miałem nikogo. — Przeniosłem rękę z jego barku na włosy, przeczesując je palcami. Doznanie to zawsze przyprawiało mnie o szok. Przygotowany na dotyk szorstkiej, splątanej szczeciny, za każdym razem czułem, jakby moja dłoń przesuwała się po warstwach jedwabiu, pieszczących mnie swoją miękkością. — Wcześnie posiwiałeś.  
— Mam to już od lat. Pozostałość po ostatniej bitwie. — Mogłem zareagować jedynie cofnięciem ręki i wydaniem krótkiego „och”. — Dlaczego zacząłeś sprzedawać swoje ciało? Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem. Muszę to wiedzieć.  
Drogi Merlinie, jak miałem wyjaśnić Harry’emu i jego pruderyjnym przekonaniom ideę seksu jako władzy, a nie jako grzechu?  
— Myślę, że gdy spojrzysz na to w utarty, schematyczny sposób, to pomyślisz sobie, że takie zajęcie było jak najbardziej poniżające i że wybrałem je, ponieważ nie miałem innego wyjścia, prawda? — Przytaknął. — Możliwe, że czułem tak samo, pieprząc się pierwszy raz za pieniądze. Zostało mi wtedy ostatnie dwieście funtów i nie miałem pojęcia, co mam ze sobą począć. Ale potem znalazłem się w łóżku z tym arabskim szejkiem, przystojnym, chociaż na początku trochę szorstkim w obejściu i nagle mnie oświeciło, Harry. Seks to władza. Władza absolutna. Stajemy się najbardziej podatni na zranienie, gdy oddajemy swoje jaja w czyjeś ręce. Tak więc sięgnąłem po mój wrodzony urok, nadając mu rangę sztuki. Nie obsługiwałem facetów w ciemnych zaułkach. Byłem kurtyzaną w pełnym, pierwotnym sensie tego słowa. Żyłem otoczony luksusem, a sam wiesz, jak bardzo za nim przepadam…  
— Czyż niuchacze nie lubią złota? — mruknął pod nosem.  
Dałem mu lekkiego klapsa w ramię.  
— Nie zamierzam się z tego powodu usprawiedliwiać. Tak mnie wychowano. Bogaci mężczyźni zapewniali mi życie na poziomie, do którego od zawsze byłem przyzwyczajony, a wszystko, co musiałem zrobić w zamian, sprowadzało się do zapewnienia ich, że są najbardziej godnymi pożądania facetami na tej planecie. Wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz, ale to było całkiem zabawne. Podróżowałem po świecie. Zatrzymywałem się w miejscach opływających takim przepychem, że nawet trudno to sobie wyobrazić. Jasne, iż pomocny był przy tym fakt, że moją seksualną atrakcyjnością można obdarzyć ze trzech mężczyzn. Zaskakującym trafem przez większość czasu wcale nie chodziło o sam seks. Bardziej liczyła się umiejętność sprawiania, by moi sponsorzy śmiali się i dobrze czuli we własnej skórze. Dostawałem za to gratyfikację. Raczej sporą. Niektórzy z nich byli cudowni, niektórzy potwornie nudni. Tak się składa, że fortuna nie jest równoznaczna z posiadaniem rozumu, niestety. Unikałem tych głupich i okrutnych, nienawidzących cię za to, że są gejami, a ty sprawiasz, że cię pragną. Wszelkich Terrych Bootów tego świata. Nie pozostałbym z tymi, którzy nie traktowali mnie dobrze. W końcu całe tabuny mężczyzn chciały mojego towarzystwa. Bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że miałem dość niezłą reputację.  
Harry przesunął po mnie wzrokiem, jakby próbując oswoić się z osobą, którą byłem w porównaniu z tą, którą znał za młodu. Nie miał w sobie ani cienia zdolności do autorefleksji. Jak zwykle: najpierw czyny, bo na rozmyślanie przyjdzie czas, gdy będzie się tygodniami leżało w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ze mną sprawa przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej. Szczerze mówiąc, _nigdy_ nie przestawałem myśleć, w żadnym stopniu nie czułem się więc zaskoczony mężczyzną, którym stał się on. Na ile oczywiście można to ocenić po dwóch raczej wrogich spotkaniach: śniadaniu ze śmigającymi widelcami oraz kolacji, której głównym punktem było wzajemne obrzucanie się epitetami przez dwie godziny. Już w wieku osiemnastu lat ujawnił wszystkie cechy mężczyzny, w którego miał się przemienić, zarówno fizyczne, jak i emocjonalne. Dzięki Bogu wojna nie zrujnowała niczego. Tak więc i on spełnił moje oczekiwania pod tym względem. Było to dziwnie pocieszające. On zaś musiał być teraz kompletnie zbity z tropu, gdyż wątpię, żeby przejrzał mnie jako osiemnastolatka. Wiedział tylko, że mnie kocha i akceptował ów stan bez zagłębiania się w cokolwiek. No, na początku z pewnością dręczyło go to i owo. Przecież w końcu _nienawidziliśmy_ się całymi latami, ale w chwili, gdy przyznał się sam przed sobą, że jest we mnie zakochany, kwestia była dla niego zamknięta. Żadnego wycofywania się, żadnego odwrotu. Zawsze zazdrościłem mu tej odwagi.  
Wdarłem się do jego myśli, tylko troszeczkę, żeby się przekonać, na czym stoję.  
— Wyłaź ze mnie, ty draniu — ostrzegł, co rozległo się w mojej głowie jak krzyk.  
— Kto nie próbuje, ten nie wygrywa — mruknąłem.  
— Dlaczego z tym skończyłeś?  
— Zrobiłem się za stary — przyznałem ze śmiechem. — Ryzyko zawodowe. Częścią przedstawienia, podbudowującego ego klienta jest to, by jakiś młody przystojniak powtarzał mu w kółko, jaki jest boski. Im bardziej zbliżasz się do trzydziestki, tym mniej przekonująco brzmią podobne oświadczenia. Rzuciłem to, napisałem książkę, dostałem ofertę prowadzenia redakcji „Na Gorąco”, nad czym wprawdzie strasznie marudzę i ubolewam, ale co w gruncie rzeczy uwielbiam i naprawdę dobrze robię. I co znów łączy się z poczuciem władzy. Wiadomości, informacje, media: to wszystko oznacza władzę. Mój paszport może sobie twierdzić, że nazywam się de Poitier, ale jestem na wskroś Malfoyem, Harry. Władza to dla mnie coś bardzo ważnego.  
— Czy tobie chodziło…  
Światło padające z kominka było słabe, ale wnioskując z gestu, którym zasłonił sobie podbródek, musiał oblać się rumieńcem.  
— Chodziło o co?  
— Czy chodziło ci o władzę w tym, co było, eee, między tobą a mną?  
— Nie i doskonale o tym wiesz, więc przestań się wygłupiać.  
— Nie wiem, Draco — zaparł się. — Próbuję uporać się z tysiącem myśli na temat tego, co powiedziałeś dzisiejszego wieczoru.  
— Nie, nie chodziło mi o poczucie władzy. Czy ufasz mi na tyle, żeby uwierzyć, gdy powiem, że nie pieprzyłem się z tobą dlatego, bo byłeś Harrym Potterem?  
— N… nie myślałem tak, ale… zostawiłeś mnie i…  
Do jasnej cholery, jego głos brzmiał, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać.  
— Spróbuj się tylko poryczeć, a popamiętasz. Pieprzyłem się z tobą mimo tego, że byłeś Harrym Potterem. Tak samo jak ty pieprzyłeś mnie mimo tego, że byłem Draconem Malfoyem — przypomniałem mu.  
Odpowiedział mi niewielkim uśmiechem. Przez moment siedzieliśmy pogrążeni w przyjemnym, wygodnym milczeniu, wsłuchani w wesołe potrzaskiwanie ognia i z uwagą skierowaną ku zawartości naszych kieliszków. Czy istnieje na tym świecie coś wspanialszego od popijania Napoleona3 z kryształowych lampek do brandy?  
— Naprawdę miło tu u ciebie — skomentował w końcu.  
— O tak, jestem dość przywiązany do tego domu. Całe lata zabrało mi odsłanianie oblicza osoby, ukrytej za synem Lucjusza Malfoya. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym wydobył go na powierzchnię, zostając w Wielkiej Brytanii. Przytłoczyłoby go zbyt wiele historii. O wiele za dużo, by móc odetchnąć pełną piersią pod jej ciężarem.  
— Zdajesz się być wciąż ten sam. Piękny. Dowcipny. Urzekający. Bezczelny. I o wiele za inteligentny.  
— Pozwól, że zignoruję wzmiankę o bezczelności. Aha, zapomniałeś dodać: seksowny. Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że w tym, co robiłem, byłem najlepszy. Oczywiście, że w pewnych sprawach zrobiłem postępy, ale fakt pozostaje faktem. Moje naturalne zdolności, połączone z atrakcyjnością, są dosyć znaczące. — Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, sięgnąłem do cholewki buta po różdżkę i zacząłem obracać ją w palcach niczym dyrygent batutę.  
— Byłeś cudownym kochankiem. — Oblizał dolną wargę. — Ja nigdy… — urwał, prostując się raptownie. — Dracooooo — odezwał się, mrużąc groźnie oczy. — Czyś ty rzucał na nich zaklęcia seksualne?  
— Nooo, możliwe, że się zdarzało, nie powiem. Raz czy dwa — odparłem wymijająco i dmuchnąłem ponad czubkiem mojej różdżki, jakby była dymiącym po wystrzale pistoletem.  
Roześmiał się krótko, a po chwili wykrztusił w przerażeniu:  
— To byli mugole! Jesteś absolutnie niepoprawny! Wiesz przecież, że to nielegalne? — Nie był _naprawdę_ przerażony, no dobrze, może troszeczkę, ale głównie udawał. Nie próbował traktować mnie swoim aurorskim autorytetem.  
— Serio? Mówisz, że to nielegalne? — zadrwiłem.  
— Powinienem skonfiskować ci różdżkę. Jesteś cholernym zagrożeniem bezpieczeństwa publicznego.  
— Sprawiało im to przyjemność. — Wydąłem usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.  
— Pewnie, że sprawiało, ty zboczony idioto — prychnął i pochylił się, by sięgnąć po moją różdżkę, ale byłem szybszy, jednym skokiem podrywając się z sofy.  
— Nie złapiesz mnie — podrażniłem go, rzucając się do ucieczki w stronę jadalni. Kilka razy okrążyliśmy biegiem stół, robiąc parę zmyłek, w końcu szalonym susem dopadłem drzwi i popędziłem schodami na górę, biorąc po dwa stopnie naraz.  
— Draco, nawet nie próbuj uciekać. Nie palę i dobrze wiesz, że zaraz cię dogonię — zawołał w ślad za mną.  
— Gadaj sobie, ile chcesz!  
Chociaż miał rację co do palenia, to jednak przez lata stał się raczej mało ruchliwy. W przeciwieństwie do niego, przez okrągły rok biegałem po osiem kilometrów dziennie. Z wyjątkiem dni, w których miałem kaca.  
Złapał mnie w jednej z sypialni dla gości i popchnął na łóżko. Upadłem twarzą w dół, czując przygniatający mnie ciężar jego ciała i zanim zdążyłem się zorientować, szarpnął mnie za ręce i zablokował je nad moją głową. Dysząc mi prosto w ucho, zażądał:  
— Poddaj się, Draco.  
Ścisnąłem różdżkę w dłoni, ale nagle ją z niej wypuściłem. Słowo „nigdy” zamarło mi na ustach, gdy dynamika naszego układu błyskawicznie zmieniła się z głupiej, dziecinnej zabawy w powagę wszechobecnego nacisku jego ciała, powodzi jego zapachu, jego gorącego oddechu na moim karku… Nie, do cholery, tylko nie to. Odsunąłem od niego głowę jak mogłem najdalej, nie ufając samemu sobie. Może on pozostanie jedynie przy zabawie i nie wyczuje mojego podniecenia, nie… Drogi Boże, nie, też był twardy. Przywierał całą długością swojego penisa do rowka między moimi pośladkami, a materiał naszych spodni napinał się mocno pod naporem obu erekcji. Jego ciężki, nieregularny oddech, będący na wpół śmiechem, na wpół zadyszką, urwał się nagle, wracając po chwili w postaci lekkiego, wyrównanego posapywania, odpowiadającego podobnie rytmicznemu naciskowi na moje ciało.  
— Draco — wymruczał i westchnął, przyciskając wargi do mojej szyi. Mocno. Nie było to już nieśmiałe dotknięcie ust młodego chłopaka, zawstydzonego własnym pożądaniem. Nie. Te usta ssały pulsujący punkt na mojej skórze, pieściły krawędź ucha, wpychając do niego niecierpliwy język i jednoznacznie domagając się odpowiedzi. Naturalna pewność siebie, z jaką Harry nie przestawał mnie całować, dała mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że wciskanie twarzy w poduszkę i trwanie w bezruchu nie były odpowiedzią, jakiej oczekiwał. Zdradzieckie kropelki potu wystąpiły mi na kark, tuż przy linii włosów, spływając wolniutko na obojczyk. Och, moje lędźwie zareagowały podobnym tarciem na śmiałe ruchy jego podbrzusza, zataczającego kręgi na moich pośladkach, zdradzając prawdopodobnie to, co czułem.  
Mrowienie magii przebiegło mi po skórze i nagle stwierdziłem, że nasze ubrania zniknęły. Kurwa, kurwa, co teraz? Jak przeliterować słowo „rozkosz”? N-A-G-O-Ś-Ć. Najpierw jego włosy łonowe połaskotały mnie w tyłek, chwilę później gorący penis przylgnął do szczeliny między pośladkami, a na koniec spocony tors otarł się o moje plecy, drażniąc je stwardniałymi sutkami. Wydałem mimowolny okrzyk zachwytu prosto w poduszkę, równie mimowolnie rozkładając nogi. Kolejne drgnienie magii przebiegło przez pokój i śliski palec zaczął masować mój odbyt. Drogi, drogi Merlinie, to było… Tak bardzo chciałem…  
CZY JUŻ KOMPLETNIE MI ODBIŁO?!  
Zapisałem sobie w myślach, żeby zaraz z rana wysłać mojemu osobistemu trenerowi czek z premią, gdy jednym ruchem udało mi się wyswobodzić spod Harry’ego. Złapałem różdżkę i zaklęciem ubrałem nas obu z powrotem.  
— Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś wyszedł — powiedziałem tylko, patrząc, jak Harry gapi się na mnie zaplątany we własne kończyny w pozycji, w której go z siebie zrzuciłem.  
Opuściłem sypialnię i skierowałem się w dół, ku drzwiom wejściowym, przeklinając samego siebie, że dałem Renzowi i Mariowi wolne. A chociaż Harry nigdy nie był kimś, kto trzyma się ustalonych reguł, to jednak połączenie mojej różdżki i ich mięśni pozwoliłoby mi pozbyć się go z domu bez większego trudu. Owszem, musiałbym potem rzucić na nich Obliviate, ale skoro nie ma innej możliwości…  
Stanął na szczycie schodów, nie kwapiąc się, by zejść, z upartym grymasem wokół ust, sugerującym, że tak łatwo nie ustąpi.  
— Czułeś to — odezwał się oskarżycielskim tonem. — Nic się nie zmieniło.  
— Masz rację — zgodziłem się ze spokojem, który powinien dać mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie żartuję.  
— No więc o co ci, do cholery… — zaczął, unosząc głos.  
— Ponieważ to, co właśnie czułem, nie gra żadnej roli. A teraz wyjdź. Przez te drzwi albo aportuj się stąd, jeśli chcesz. Jest mi to absolutnie obojętne, bylebyś tylko opuścił ten dom w przeciągu dziesięciu sekund. Raz…  
— Wiesz, jaka to rzadkość? To magia, Draco. Pieprzona transmutacja, zaklęcia i czary. Znów cię znalazłem i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru kolejny raz pozwolić ci odejść…  
— Dwa.  
— Wróć do domu. Wróć tam ze mną. Kup „Proroka”. Możemy być razem szczęśliwi. Wiem o tym. Nie ma już wojny, żadnego…  
— Chyba sobie żarty stroisz. Mam kupić tego szmatławego brukowca? Jak się sprzedaje? Dwadzieścia tysięcy egzemplarzy, gdy trafi się dobry dzień? Tutaj od ręki schodzi mi nakład w wysokości trzystu tysięcy, a czterystu, gdy w numerze jest coś na temat klapsów. Trzy.  
— No dobrze — wycofał się. — Wróć do Anglii. Prowadź „Na Gorąco” z Londynu. Znajdziemy sobie mieszkanie w mugolskiej części miasta, ale niedaleko Pokątnej i…  
— Nowy Jork to centrum świata, Harry. Ty się tu przeprowadź, skoro tak ci zależy. Cztery.  
— Nie mogę! Mam dzieci. — Szarpnął się za włosy, a wazon stojący na komodzie w holu zaczął dygotać jak oszalały.  
— Pohamuj się. Natychmiast. Ten wazon — wskazałem na komodę — jest bezcenny. Jeśli stłuczesz go w jednym z tych swoich niekontrolowanych wybuchów magii, wcisnę ci odłamki do gardła. Pięć.  
— Tęskniłeś za tym — wysyczał. — Brakowało ci bycia czarodziejem. Wczoraj w biurze, gdy zaczęła wyciekać ze mnie magia, prawie dostałeś orgazmu.  
— No i co z tego? — odparłem opryskliwie. — Nie spędza mi to snu z powiek. Sześć.  
— Kogo ty chcesz oszukać? Otaczasz się namiastkami Ślizgonów. Renzo i Mario to praktycznie klony Crabbe’a i Goyle’a. To samo można powiedzieć o Sam. Nie jest podobna do Parkinson, ale jest tak samo wredna jak ona. A ten DavyD to niby kto? Wydaje mi się, że mógłby być Zabinim. Gdzie jest mój substytut, Draco?  
Nie ruszył się z miejsca, nadal stojąc na górze przy schodach. Ciało niemal w całości przysłaniał mu cień i nie mogłem dostrzec wyraźnie jego twarzy. W tym przytłumionym świetle znów wyglądał na osiemnastolatka. I brzmiał tak jak on. Nic, tylko wzburzenie i furia.  
 _Dla ciebie nie ma żadnego substytutu i nigdy go nie będzie_.  
Otworzyłem drzwi. Szeroko.  
— Siedem. Do cholery, ty naprawdę niczego nie pojmujesz, prawda? Jeśli nigdzie nie wrócę i jeśli nie zaczniemy się znów pieprzyć, to nadal pozostaniemy dla siebie osiemnastoletnimi chłopcami. Nadal będziemy w sobie zakochani. Nie będzie żadnej wojny, żadnego wybierania stron. Moi przyjaciele nadal będą żywi. Moi rodzice będą żywi, a ja będę mógł wrócić do domu. Do domu. Wiem, co sobie myślisz, dla ciebie nasz dwór był tylko siedliskiem zła od piwnic aż po strych, ale…  
— Nie jesteś jedynym, który stracił rodziców lub dom — przypomniał mi.  
Rozwścieczony, zatrzasnąłem drzwi tylko po to, by zaraz otworzyć je ponownie.  
— Gówno mnie to obchodzi. My, my to… Nie mogę już dłużej udawać, że ciągle oznacza to dla mnie wszystko. Wystarczy tylko wsiąść do samolotu. Nic, co jeszcze powiesz, nie zmieni mojej decyzji. Nie wrócę do Anglii i nie wrócę do ciebie. Wynoś się z mojego domu. Osiem. Dziewięć.  
Patrzył na mnie z góry.  
— Twoja matka żyje. Na wygnaniu. W Szwajcarii.  
Zaczął schodzić w dół. Gdy dotarł do połowy schodów, odezwałem się cicho:  
— Gnojek. Nie rób mi tego, Harry. Zamknij tę swoją pieprzoną…  
— Parkinson przebywa we Włoszech razem z Zabinim. Miała kilka trudnych lat, ale radzi sobie teraz całkiem nieźle. Przysyła mi co najmniej sześć sów w roku, pytając, czy słyszałem coś o tobie.  
 _Pans, moja kochana Pans_.  
Ostatni stopień. Stanął obok mnie, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie, nie zrobię tego, nie wrócę i nie…  
— Niech cię szlag trafi, kurwa, pierdol się — wyrzuciłem z siebie, zamykając oczy. Nie byłem w stanie spojrzeć na niego, ponieważ gdybym to zrobił, to stałby się moją teraźniejszością, przeszłością i przyszłością podanymi na jednym talerzu. Nic, tylko sięgać i brać. Ale za jak cenę? — Nic nie zmieni mojej decyzji — powtórzyłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Niezależnie od tego, co…  
— Miałeś rację. Nie umiałbym wybrać ciebie zamiast ojca. Nie miałem prawa żądać od ciebie, byś ty wybrał któregoś z nas.  
— Dziesięć — wyszeptałem. Zamykane drzwi stuknęły głośno, gdy bezwładnie opadłem na nie plecami.  
I jakbym był zniczem, którego ścigał przez całe lata i nareszcie dogonił, złapał mnie z triumfalnym okrzykiem, zanim zdążyłem uderzyć o podłogę.

 

**Koniec rozdziału czwartego**

 

1 Tony Soprano to szef włoskiej mafii w znanym serialu „Rodzina Soprano”.  
2 Aubusson to francuska firma słynąca z wyrobu ekskluzywnych gobelinów i dywanów.  
3 Napoleon to marka koniaku.


	5. Chapter 5

### Rozdział piąty

  
Kolejne chwile były jednym wielkim, niewyraźnym pasmem zlanych ze sobą wrażeń. W jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób z powrotem znaleźliśmy się na sofie, przy czym Harry ściskał mnie tak kurczowo, że mogłem liczyć się z siniakami na ramionach przez kilka następnych dni. Był jednym wielkim chaosem. W jego przypadku to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale tym razem nieskładne bredzenie osiągnęło poziom zaskakujący nawet jak na niego. Wyrzucał z siebie zduszone westchnienia, urwane zdania i zniekształcone słowa, o których wątpiłem, by miały jakiś związek z angielskim, oraz dłuższe strzępki czegoś, co przysięgam, mogło być jedynie wężomową. Sednem wszystkiego było wyznanie, jak bardzo mnie kocha. Pokrywając mi twarz, ręce i szyję pocałunkami, nie przerywał chaotycznej gadaniny aż do chwili, gdy wreszcie odwróciłem się do niego, ustami sięgając jego ust i rozchylając wargi w bezwstydnym geście błagania o więcej.  
Wziął mnie na tej sofie. Dokładnie jak dwadzieścia dwa lata temu, wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, odrzuciwszy na cholerny przysłowiowy bok nieodłączny malfoyowski instynkt uchylania się przed każdym zagrożeniem, uległem urokowi Harry’ego Pottera. Sygnalizując mu chętnymi, otwartymi ustami swoją pełną kapitulację. Uwodziciel zamienił się w uwiedzionego.  
Z zażenowaniem musiałem przyznać się do faktu, że czterdziestoletni Draco Malfoy okazał się równie podatny na czar Harry’ego Pottera co jego osiemnastoletnia wersja, ale cóż, tak wyglądała rzeczywistość. Rdzeń naszego układu nie zmienił się nawet o jotę — właśnie z tej przyczyny nigdy nie udało mi się znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby mi go zastąpić. Ilu istnieje ludzi na tym świecie, którzy z takim zapałem, zaangażowaniem i wytrwałością pragną kochać?  
Nigdy bym mu się do tego nie przyznał. Przenigdy. Ale prawdziwa władza Harry’ego nade mną nie polegała na tym, jak bardzo ja go kochałem, lecz na tym, jak bardzo on kochał mnie. Otworzyłem się przed nim jak przed nikim innym. Nikt inny nie potrafił połączyć w sobie pasywności z aktywnością tak, jak robił to on. Poruszał się we mnie tym odwiecznym rytmem, napierając i wycofując się na przemian, ale robił to wyłącznie dla mnie, szepcząc żarliwie: „Tutaj? Dokładnie w tym miejscu, Draco?”, „Pozwól mi, pozwól…”, „Taki piękny, przepiękny…”, „Kocham cię, kocham cię…”.  
Nikt inny nie pieprzył mnie tak, jakby chodziło mu o coś więcej niż o to, by posiąść mój tyłek. Nikt inny nie był w stanie zrozumieć prawdziwej dynamiki między aktywem a pasywem. Że chodzi też o przyjemność i zabawę dla tego, który jest na dole. Większość moich kochanków uważała, że mnie posiada, ponieważ to oni wypisywali czeki, a moją rolą było rozkładanie nóg. Ale nigdy nie rozłożyłem ich _do końca_. Zawsze zostawiałem jakąś odrobinę dla siebie samego. A z Harrym? Dla niego z gorliwości zwichnąłbym sobie staw biodrowy.  
To pierwsze zbliżenie po latach było brutalne. I raczej nie mogło być inne, zważywszy na naszą przeszłość. Znaczyliśmy sobie wzajemnie szerokość ramion śladami ugryzień, a długość pleców szramami zadrapań.  
Przypuszczam, że obaj chcieliśmy coś sobie udowodnić. W moim przypadku chodziło o potwierdzenie, że robienie tego ze mną jest dla niego o niebo przyjemniejsze od rżnięcia jakiejkolwiek cipki, on zaś zgłaszał prawo do mojego tyłka, usuwając go z zasięgu innych facetów.  
Harry zawsze był zaborczym draniem, ponieważ nigdy nie dostał tego, czego pragnął. Ja byłem taki sam z odwrotnej przyczyny: ponieważ ani razu nie zdarzyło się, żebym _nie dostał_ , czego pragnę. Musiałem posiadać, a Harry niczego nie chciał bardziej, niż być posiadanym. Rozsunął mi nogi, brutalnie wciskając między nie kolano, a ja zrewanżowałem się, szczypiąc mu dolną wargę zębami, niemal przegryzając przy tym skórę i z pewnością zostawiając na niej krwiaka. Odpłacaliśmy się sobie identycznym, jawnym zadeklarowaniem miłości, biorąc się nawzajem w posiadanie.  
— Mój, mój, mój — jęczałem niemal melodyjnie w rytm jego pchnięć, gdy pieprzył mnie do upadłego.  
— Twój, twój, twój — odśpiewywał mi w odpowiedzi.  
Nie doszliśmy nawet do sypialni. Po wszystkim przytuliliśmy się do siebie pod kocem, przywołanym krótkim Accio, podtrzymując ogień w kominku przy pomocy różdżek.  
Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy. Może uda mi się przez pół tygodnia być tu, a potem tam. Jasne, jego dzieci będą mnie przeklinały, ale że niewątpliwie go kochały, to nie powinny się od niego odwrócić i po pewnym czasie zdołają odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji. Hmmm. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy mógłbym uwarzyć jakiś eliksir, pod wpływem którego dzieci polubiłyby nowego, męskiego kochanka swego ojca. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, żeby Harry radośnie przyjął pomysł potraktowania mojego otoczenia paroma Imperiusami. Będę zmuszony też podlizać się Caroline, co ją nadzwyczaj uszczęśliwi. Albo i nie. Możliwe, że sukces edycji brytyjskiej…   
— Draco, możemy iść teraz spać? — Harry ziewnął. — Przez kilka ostatnich nocy za cholerę nie mogłem porządnie zasnąć… — Drugie ziewnięcie, tym razem prosto w moją łopatkę.  
— Chodź tutaj, ułóż się na mnie. Nie mam siły ani na to, żeby się podnieść, ani żeby nas aportować. Mógłbym nam niechcący rozszczepić jaja. Co byłoby straszną tragedią, jako że właśnie ponownie odkryłem twoje.  
— Będziemy ze sobą szczęśliwi — wymruczał, przysypiając.  
— Twoje dzieci — przypomniałem mu.  
— Najmłodsze wysłałem we wrześniu do Hogwartu, więc wszystko pójdzie łatwiej, niż myślisz. Dalej mam dom przy Grimmauld Place, o ile chcesz tam zamieszkać. Ciągle jest paskudny i zaniedbany, ale dasz radę doprowadzić go do porządku.  
— Nie mam zamiaru żyć w tym mauzoleum. Znajdźmy sobie coś razem. Coś nowego, nienaznaczonego smętną wonią naszej przeszłości. No i wybacz, ale według wszelkich praw ten dom powinien być mój, wiesz o tym chyba.  
— W zasadzie to twojej matki.  
Uszczypnąłem go.  
— AUU!  
— Oj, chyba nie jesteś aż tak senny.  
— Kompletnie padnięty, szczerze mówiąc. Ale za to szczęśliwy, Draco. — Wymościł sobie gniazdko tuż nad moją pachą. — A ty? Jesteś szczęśliwy?  
Przytaknąłem skinieniem głowy, ponieważ w ten sposób nie przyznawałem się przed nim do całej głębi swojej radości.  
Ugryzł mnie lekko.  
— Nienasycony szaleniec — poskarżyłem się. — Myślałem, że jesteś strasznie śpiący?  
— No tak, ale boję się, że to tylko sen i że gdy się obudzę, ciebie wcale tu nie będzie. Muszę się cały czas przekonywać, że jesteś realny.  
— Absolutnie realny, zapewniam cię — powiedziałem, łagodnie przesuwając dłoń w dół jego brzucha, podczas gdy jego język zaczął pieścić moją skórę.  
— Nie jesteś zadowolony, że ani nie wyłysiałem, ani nie obrosłem tłuszczem, ani nie chodzę w kapciach po ulicy? — wymruczał między pocałunkami.  
To, co powiedział, dotarło do mnie dopiero po paru sekundach, ponieważ nie umiałem myśleć racjonalnie z językiem Harry’ego, zabawiającym się pod moją pachą. Z drugiej strony byłem znany jako osoba, która pokazowo radzi sobie z kilkoma czynnościami za jednym zamachem. Takimi chociażby jak rozkoszowanie się pieszczotą przy jednoczesnym gotowaniu się ze złości.  
— Draco?  
— Złaź ze mnie — zażądałem. — Złaź i wynoś się.  
— Co? — zapytał, siadając i patrząc na mnie bez zrozumienia.  
— A oto pan Zmieniacz Czasu — odparłem głosem tak ostrym, że sam się zdziwiłem, iż nie przeciął mu twarzy na pół.  
Drgnął, na sekundę tracąc dech.  
— Draco, proszę, powiedz mi, że wiedziałeś. Powiedz. O tym ze Zmieniaczem Czasu. Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć? — nalegał upracie.  
— Do jasnej cholery, nie wiedziałem! — krzyknąłem, łapiąc za różdżkę. Kurewskie déjà vu. Zaklęciem przywołałem na nasze ciała ubrania. — Opowiedziałem temu facetowi o rzeczach, których nigdy nie wyjawiłbym tobie. Nigdy. Coś ty sobie myślał? Że toruję sobie drogę do odzyskania twojego tyłka jakimś podstępnym, tylnym wejściem? Że ja… Ach, pierdol się… — Byłem tak wkurzony, że aż plułem przy mówieniu, rozsiewając wokół kropelki śliny.  
Zaczął krążyć gorączkowo po pokoju, co było pewną zapowiedzią roztrzaskującego się szkła i eksplodujących lamp.  
— Musiałeś wiedzieć. Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć? Każda jedna odpowiedź aż krzyczała, że to właśnie ja ją napisałem.  
Pieprzone, cholerne déjà vu.  
— NIE WIEDZIAŁEM!  
— Dobra, no dobra — wydyszał, zaczynając wpadając w hiperwentylację i przyciskając dłoń do klatki piersiowej. — Ale jaką to gra teraz rolę? My… — Wyciągnął do mnie rękę.  
Wskazałem mu drzwi.  
— Gra i to sporą, do diabła. Zabieraj swój zakłamany tyłek z mojego domu. Jeśli tego natychmiast nie zrobisz, nie powstrzymam się przed Avadą Kedavrą, a wtedy będziesz musiał mnie zabić. _Nie_ żartuję. — I wcale nie żartowałem. Dla Malfoyów nie ma bardziej gorzkiej pigułki niż poniżenie, a rozmiar tego, które czułem, raził swoim pieprzonym ogromem.  
Zmagałem się z wielką pokusą rzucenia mu w plecy jakiegoś paskudnego uroku, ale się powstrzymałem. Podjął kilka słabych prób protestu, nic nie było jednak w stanie dotrzeć do mnie przez mur wściekłości, toczącej w moim wnętrzu zaciekły bój o dominację ze świadomością głębokiego upokorzenia. Trzasnęły zamykane drzwi. Zabezpieczyłem je zaklęciem. Z największą satysfakcją przypomniałem sobie, że Harry, choć potrafił wyleczyć kaca jednym skinięciem małego palca, nie poradziłby sobie z barierą postawioną przez Malfoya. W duchu wysłałem słowo dziękczynne pod adresem mojego ojca, gdziekolwiek się teraz znajdował. Bez wątpienia smażył się w ogniu piekielnym, o ile ktoś wierzy w takie rzeczy. Aktywnym wyznawcom zła zdarzało się miewać dodatkowe dochody, chociażby płynące z opublikowania standardowego dzieła o barierach ochronnych. Magiczne zabezpieczenie mojego domu przed Harrym Potterem bazowało na tym, czego się nauczyłem jako brzdąc, siedząc na kolanach ojca — co za ironia. Lub tragedia. Wyglądało na to, że nadal krążyłem niezdecydowanie między nimi dwoma.

***

Wzniosłem podobne bariery w kilku restauracjach, gdzie często jadałem posiłki i oczywiście w biurze. Wezwałem do siebie szefa IT i skazałem adres zdradzieckiego Zmieniacza Czasu na banicję oraz zakaz dostępu do naszej strony. Zignorowałem setki sów, paskudzących na elewację mojej kamienicy i rozszerzyłem bariery na cały kompleks stojących w sąsiedztwie domów. Wymagało to niemałego wysiłku, ale wystarczyło zmodyfikować stare, dobre nauki tatusia, uzupełniając je kilkoma własnymi wynalazkami — i proszę, efekt był. W postaci strefy wolnej od sów.  
Po tygodniu sowy przestały nadlatywać, a napór na bariery zniknął. Muszę przyznać, że czułem się zaskoczony, gdyż do tej pory nic nie wskazywało na to, że Harry przestał być tym samym, upartym jak dziki osioł kretynem, którym był od zawsze. Z drugiej strony, wcześniej jeszcze nigdy nie nazwałem go aż tak dosadnie zasranym kłamcą. W pewnym momencie przestałem się nawet przejmować faktem, iż on szczerze wierzył w to, że doskonale wiedziałem, kto jest autorem tych e-maili. Chciałem, żeby mi wybaczył lub przynajmniej pogodził się z powodami, dla których przez lata żyłem na własnych warunkach. To, że on uznawał je za moje prawdziwe warunki, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. I zasadniczo pogarszało sprawę.  
Ponownie przebrnąłem przez całą wysłaną do niego pocztę elektroniczną. Biła z niej słabość zakochanego głupca. Nie chcę wracać do starego romansu sprzed lat, blabla, ale co mi szkodzi zrobić kilka jednoznacznych aluzji. Jesteś piękny, wspaniały i niezmieniony w najbardziej pozytywnym sensie tego słowa, i aha, tak na marginesie, byłeś nieziemski w łóżku i nie wątpię, że nadal taki jesteś, a tak w ogóle to jest właśnie trzecia w nocy i nie mogę zasnąć, bo myślę o Tobie… Połechtać Ci ego jeszcze bardziej? Z wielką chęcią!  
Jak w ogóle mogłem być aż tak głupi? Te cholerne e-maile. To pierdolone odsłanianie duszy. Ta gadanina o Anglii, miłości do niego, umieraniu z bolesnej tęsknoty za nim i tylko za nim. Co takiego tkwi w klawiaturze i monitorze, że siedząc przed nimi dobrowolnie zaczynasz zwierzać się ze wszystkiego? Boże, co ja sobie myślałem? Kurwa, kurwa. Przytłaczający mnie wstydliwy materiał wystarczał, żebym zwinął się w pozycję płodu i zastygł w niej w bezruchu na całe wieki.  
Niech ktoś wyceluje różdżkę w mój łeb. Błagam.  
Przez dwa dni nie wychodziłem z domu, siedząc przy stole kuchennym, żywiąc się kawą, papierosami i tym, co wpadło mi w ręce. Trzeciego dnia w sukurs przyszła mi malfoyowska bezczelność. Inaczej mówiąc, postanowiłem przestać o tym myśleć. Przeprosiłem się z moim fantastycznym talentem wypierania oraz niedopuszczania do świadomości, udałem się na zakupy do Barneysa1, przynosząc stamtąd kolejny czarny kaszmirowy sweter i przez jedną straszną sekundę zastanawiając się nad tym, czy można posiadać zbyt wiele ubrań w tym kolorze. Tak podstępna myśl wymagała natychmiastowego działania. Wezwałem Renza i kazałem podstawić samochód. Nadszedł czas, by odesłać Harry’ego w zakurzony kąt przeszłości, gdzie było jego miejsce i skupić się na teraźniejszości oraz przyszłości. Podnieść sprzedaż i sprawić sobie jakiegoś dobrego, gustownego pornola. Przywrócić dobrze mi znany stan rzeczy.  
No, może coś się jednak zmieniło. Stephan nie próbował wyskakiwać przez okno. Sam podtykała mi co rano pod nos śniadanie, marudząc nad ilością wypalanych przeze mnie papierosów. Caroline zabierała mnie na obiad, nie traktując tego gestu jako prób zmuszania mnie do czegokolwiek. DavyD kupił butelkę Napoleona i wręczył mi ją z zakazem wypicia wszystkiego naraz. A Courtney podarowała mi wiązankę podwiędłych kwiatów, które wprawdzie wyglądały tak, jakby zwinęła je sąsiadowi z ogródka, niemniej nadal stanowiły miły gest.  
Co takiego widzieli w moich oczach, czego ja sam nie dostrzegałem?

***

Czekali już na mnie razem, gdy wyszedłem z windy.  
Jak miło, pomyślałem, że mój mały atak apopleksji nie będzie monodramem.  
— Dee — odezwał się DavyD ostrzegawczo. — Natychmiast przestań się wściekać. Są przyczyny tej sytuacji i to cholernie poważne.  
Nie wydałem westchnienia ulgi, ponieważ nie przychodził mi na myśl ani jeden powód, z którego grudniowy numer „Na Gorąco” nie pojawił się jeszcze w punktach sprzedaży. Jedynym możliwym wytłumaczeniem mogłaby być wojna atomowa między Indiami a Pakistanem. A to dlatego, że nasze drukarnie znajdowały się w Indiach.  
— Ktoś zlecił nam ogłoszenie na całą stronę w ostatniej minucie… — zaczęła Sam.  
— Caroline się zgodziła. Podwójne strony w obu edycjach… — skorygował Stephan.  
— Niezupełnie ogłoszenie, a naprawdę poruszający list miłosny — westchnęła Courtney.  
— List jest skierowany do kogoś o dziwacznym imieniu. Gdybym sam takie nosił, poważnie rozważyłbym jego zmianę na inne — wyszeptał mi DavyD do ucha, dodając normalnym głosem: — Zleceniodawca płaci podwójną stawkę. Caroline uparła się, żeby wstrzymać chwilowo druk i uzupełnić skład o ten list.  
— To przyszło dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, a że Caroline nie chciała cię denerwować…   
— Naprawdę poruszający list miłosny — powtórzyła Courtney z naciskiem.  
— Rany boskie, Court. Należysz do tych godnych pożałowania kobiet, które co miesiąc wydają fortunę na papierowy świat romansideł, zamiast pieprzyć się z kimś w realu? Na serio wolisz zatonąć w produktach wyobraźni Barbary Cartland niż rozłożyć nogi przed kimś żywym?  
— Odwal się, Stephan. Ten list jest po prostu piękny. Gdyby ktoś wysłał go do mnie, rozpłynęłabym się na miejscu. Jak ten, kto go napisał, podkreśla magię ich związku! Ile w tym namiętności! I jak odkrywa swoją duszę! Co za odwaga. A tak w ogóle, to co z tego, że czytam romanse? Pomyśl lepiej, ile czasu sam spędzasz na gzymsie na oknem, mój drogi. W dodatku zaliczyłeś już każdego barmana w promieniu pięciu kilometrów.  
— Nie mieszaj w to mojego gzymsu!  
Spojrzałem na Sam, poruszając ustami w niemym „Pomocy!”.  
— Zamknijcie wszyscy gęby — rozkazała. — Chodź, Dee. Świeżutki rogalik z czekoladą czeka już na twoim biurku. Właśnie zaparzyłam espresso. A Caroline obiecała, że grudniowy numer pójdzie do kiosków już jutro.  
Pozwoliłem jej zaprowadzić się do gabinetu. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, nad filiżanką stojącą na tacy nadal unosiła się para, a całe pomieszczenie pachniało świeżym pieczywem i płynną czekoladą.  
— W porządku? — zapytała.  
No, nie do końca. Wypychanie pewnych spraw ze świadomości stawało się powoli cholernie trudne, ale skinąłem głową, żeby pozbyć się jej z pokoju.  
List o niespełnionej miłości. Za jego sprawą ktoś wstrzymał cały druk. Gest tak wielki, że osobę, która tego dokonała, można było tylko podziwiać za odwagę i desperację.  
Dobrze, przyznaję, że postąpiłem głupio (i to nie pierwszy raz!), ale potrzebowałem odrobiny wytchnienia. Postawienie barier kosztowało mnie sporo energii, a obawa, że on mógłby się jednak przez nie przedrzeć, cały czas trzymała mnie w stanie wykańczającej nerwowo gotowości. W dodatku to, co mi się śniło noc w noc, przypominało wybujałe porno z Harrym — nie, Potterem — w roli głównej, pieprzącym mnie do nieprzytomności.  
Paląc pierwszego papierosa, rozmyślałem, jaki to przypadek, że ktoś ma jednocześnie tak wypchane konto w banku i jaja tego rozmiaru co autor wspomnianego listu.  
O czym myślałem przy drugim papierosie? Przypominałem sobie, co Courtney napomknęła na temat obnażania duszy. Odniesienie miłości do magii było dość oklepane, ale zakładałem, że adresat listu wybaczy banalność takiego porównania w obliczu namiętnej pasji autora.  
Uporałem się już niemal ze wszystkimi e-mailami, gdy wreszcie to do mnie dotarło. _Dziwaczne imię_.  
— SAM!!!

***

_Najdroższy Draco,_

_naprawdę myślałem, że wiesz. Naprawdę myślałem, że znów bawimy się w dokładnie to samo co dwadzieścia dwa lata temu. Że opowiadasz mi o wszystkich tych rzeczach, bo nie umiesz powiedzieć mi ich prosto w twarz. Tak jak kiedyś. Wtedy to ja nie mogłem Ci o nich opowiedzieć prosto w twarz, bo gdybym to zrobił, to pewnie bym Cię tym zabił. Myślę, że jesteśmy kwita. Dwadzieścia dwa lata temu myślałem, że mnie nabierasz, a ty zapewniałeś mnie, że to nieprawda. Teraz ja zwracam się do Ciebie z takim samym zapewnieniem. Uwierz mi. Jesteś kimś, kto potrafi na zawsze żywić urazę, nie oczekuję więc, że szybko się do mnie odezwiesz. Ale wiedz, że czekam. Czekam na Ciebie._  
Dlaczego? Bo wystarczy jedno lekkie dotknięcie Twojego ramienia, żebym poczuł się jak w świecie czarów. To magia. Nie używam tego słowa lekkomyślnie. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Powiedziałeś, że jestem częścią idealnej przeszłości. Nie zgadzam się z tym. Po prostu wybrałeś sobie z niej idealne fragmenty. A kto powiedział, że przyszłość nie może być również nimi wypełniona? Nareszcie jesteśmy wolni. Od wszystkiego, co nas przytłaczało i zadręczało w młodości. Tak bardzo Cię proszę, Draco. Wiesz, pod jaki adres wysłać do mnie e-maila.  
Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię. KochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCięKochamCię. 

***

_Czas: 2:01_  
Data: 1 stycznia  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Dzięki 

_Spędziłem święta z matką w Szwajcarii. Przesyła Ci pozdrowienia. Może „pozdrowienia” to za dużo powiedziane, ale wyraziła swoją wdzięczność za to, że rozmawiałeś z ministrem w jej sprawie. Dziękuję. Proszę, przekaż ministerstwu, że nie zamierza wracać do Wielkiej Brytanii na stałe, choć myśli o złożeniu wizyty w czasie sezonu operowego. Udało jej się znaleźć dość szczęśliwą kryjówkę w czarodziejskiej części Genewy. A że pozwolono jej w końcu sięgnąć po zamrożone do tej pory zasoby finansowe Malfoyów (kurs galeona w stosunku do franka szwajcarskiego stoi aktualnie na całkiem korzystnym poziomie), to chłodny stosunek, z jakim traktowali ją tamtejsi znajomi, znacznie się ocieplił. Możliwe, że w jakimś innym życiu bym to docenił, ale uważam Szwajcarów za zimnych nudziarzy w porównaniu z moim barwnym, amerykańskim towarzystwem.  
Pansy Parkinson prosiła, by Ci przypomnieć, że ministerstwo nie podjęło jeszcze decyzji co do posiadłości jej ojca._

_Dee de Poitier_

_P.S.  
Kazałem moim specom od IT zdjąć bana z Twojego adresu e-mailowego. Twój prezent gwiazdkowy odesłałem z powrotem przez FedEx. Pokładam wielką wiarę w to przedsiębiorstwo, zresztą przypuszczam, że ministerstwo od lat ma jakieś porozumienie ze światem mugoli w kwestii poczty. Ustalenie reguł w tej dziedzinie jak nic pasowałoby do Granger, nie uważasz? Daj mi znać, proszę, jeśli paczka do Ciebie nie dotrze. Nie dam Ci numeru mojego telefonu, a jak będziesz się upierał, to podam wymyślony. I nie zamierzam wybierać się z Tobą do Włoch w najbliższej przyszłości. Jak zwykle się spóźniłeś. W tym konkretnym przypadku o całe dwadzieścia dwa i pół roku. Chyba to Twój rekord. Wątpię, czy zdołasz go jeszcze przebić w odniesieniu do kogoś innego. Co za szczęściarz ze mnie._

_Czas: 6:05_  
Data: 3 lutego  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Posiadłość Parkinsonów 

_Potter,_

_dziękuję. Pansy może wreszcie rzucić nauczanie nędznego włoskiego angielskich mugoli przebywających poza krajem. Jej akcent pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Naprawdę, tej kobiecie słoń musiał na ucho nadepnąć. Coś fatalnego, jeśli język, którego naucza, składa się głównie z melodyjnego strumienia samogłosek._

_Dee de Poitier_

_Czas: 22:04_  
Data: 26 lutego  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Gorące „Na Gorąco”

_Potter,_

_tak, też uważam, że ostatni numer był dość gorący._

_Dee de Poitier_

_P.S.  
Powinienem teraz spędzać więcej czasu w Anglii, odkąd nowy redaktor naczelny edycji brytyjskiej postanowił wstąpić do klasztoru karmelitów. Caroline twierdzi, że to wszystko z mojej winy (jak zwykle!) i że muszę pokazać się w Londynie na dłużej. Tak więc przyjdzie mi pogodzić się z nieuniknionym. Dysponując swoimi źródłami, bez wątpienia dowiesz się o moim przybyciu dokładnie w tej sekundzie, w której mój samolot dotknie płyty lotniska. Może wybierzemy się gdzieś razem? Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zjawiać się w okolicach Pokątnej. Co powiesz na Brownsa2? Mają tam wspaniałą kuchnię i podają wyśmienitą herbatę. Strasznie tęsknię za ich prawdziwą bitą śmietaną._

_Czas: 20:38_  
Data: 1 marca  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Herbata? 

_Potter,_

_wygląda na to, że będę w Wielkiej Brytanii w przyszłym tygodniu. W następną środę po południu powinienem mieć wolne. Pójdziemy na herbatę? O 16:00 u Brownsa?_

_DdeP_

_P.S.  
Wyobraź sobie, że większość tygodnia spędziłem szukając mieszkania. Próbowałem rozejrzeć się za czymś przez internet. Totalna katastrofa. Jestem kimś, kto za bardzo polega na zmyśle wzroku i dotyku. Muszę najpierw przeciągnąć palcem po framudze drzwi i tak dalej, zanim podejmę decyzję._

_Czas: 20:38_  
Data: 7 marca  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Wcale nie 

_Wcale nie zjadłem tylu drożdżowych bułeczek, ile sam ważę, Harry. I nie._

_D._

_Czas: 20:42_  
Data: 9 marca  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Bo nie 

_Bo tak powiedziałem. Dwa razy._

_D._

_P.S.  
Tak, obejrzałem to mieszkanie, które zakreśliłeś w gazecie. Było idealnie cudowne. Ale o wiele za duże dla jednej osoby. Zabawne, że pamiętałeś, jak bardzo lubię architekturę w stylu georgiańskim. Niestety, w Londynie potrzebuję zaledwie małego mieszkanka._

_Czas: 20:55_  
Data: 9 marca  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Dee de Poitier   
Temat: RE: Jeszcze nie teraz 

_Nie mogę. Jeszcze nie teraz, a Ty zaczynasz naciskać. Radzę, żebyś przestał._

_Czas: 21:14_  
Data: 9 marca  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Draco Malfoy   
Temat: RE: Jeszcze nie teraz 

_Bo tak mówię, ty nieznośny półgłówku. NIE jestem zniczem. To nie polega na tym, żebyś mnie złapał._

_Czas 3:30_  
Data: 17 marca  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Draco Malfoy   
Temat: RE: piijjany 

_Harrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!@adsf8nweroiagsnaserenharo!_

_Czas: 14:31_  
Data: 19 marca  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Draco Malfoy   
Temat: RE: Przepraszam 

_Chyba za dużo wypiłem. Proszę, nie dopatruj się w tym napadzie na klawiaturę niczego więcej poza wybrykiem kogoś, komu Long Island Iced Tea 3 wypływało właśnie uszami._

_D._

_Czas: 15:30_  
Data: 23 marca  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Draco Malfoy   
Temat: RE: Przepraszam 

_Może. Muszę zjawić się służbowo w Londynie 3 kwietnia. Moglibyśmy zjeść razem obiad, o ile masz czas. Jesteś niecierpliwym draniem, po co w ogóle podaję Ci porę dnia…_

_P.S.  
Napisz mi jeszcze raz, ile chcieli za ten czynsz?_

_Czas: 19:34_  
Data: 6 kwietnia  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Draco Malfoy   
Temat: RE: Nie nabierzesz nikogo 

_Wypaliłem dziś tylko pięć papierosów. Szczerze. Naprawdę. Zapytaj Sam, jeśli mi nie wierzysz. Jak na mnie, to mniej więcej tyle, co zero.  
Tak, podpisałem przed wyjazdem umowę wynajmu. Możemy się od razu wprowadzać. I nie myśl sobie, do diabła, że nie wiedziałem, że wynająłeś to mieszkanie już całe miesiące temu. Być może nie jestem aż tak potężnym czarodziejem jak Ty, ale nie zapominaj o moim nadzwyczajnym talencie do legilimencji. Umysł tego agenta nieruchomościami stał dla mnie szerokim otworem. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z małego oszustwa, które razem uknuliście. Dodatkowo otrzymałem bonus w postaci strzępków kolorowych fantazji na temat jego i Davida Beckhama. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, podzielę się nimi z Tobą. Wybaczam Ci, ale nie wyobrażaj sobie czasem, że nie wyegzekwuję z bycia z Tobą tego, czego chcę. Możesz to zinterpretować w sposób, jaki Ci się żywnie podoba._

_Czas: 2:14_  
Data: 9 maja  
Do: zmieniaczczasu@yahoo.com.uk  
Od: Draco Malfoy   
Temat: RE: Moja przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość 

_Nie masz za grosz wstydu, że nosisz ten pierścień. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że go zatrzymałeś. Mój ojciec przewraca się w grobie._  
Który to zresztą odwiedziłem w niedzielę. Tak, przyjechałem o dzień wcześniej. I zanim zaczniesz szaleć ze złości: musiałem to zrobić sam. Jeśli chcemy mieć jakąś przyszłość we dwóch, muszę przedtem stawić czoła przeszłości.  
Najpierw spacerowałem po błoniach otaczających dwór, wodząc rękami po pozostałościach tego, co było kiedyś siedzibą Malfoyów. Moim domem. Myślałem o Tobie. Jacy różni byliśmy, niczym melasa i bita śmietana (decyzję, kto jest czym, pozostawiam Tobie), zastanawiając się, czy swego czasu zrobiłeś podobną pielgrzymkę do Doliny Godryka. Niech Ci się nie wydaje, że jestem aż tak płytki, by uważać Wasz wiejski domek w opuszczonym zakątku Devon na coś mniej cennego od naszej majestatycznej (kiedyś) posiadłości w Wiltshire.  
Uwzględniając Twój zwariowany, optymistyczny wigor, który nakazuje Ci zanegować istnienie wszelkich potencjalnych przeszkód, któryś z nas musi twardo stąpać po ziemi. Nie mam pojęcia, czy poradzę sobie z podwójnym życiem: w dzień Dee de Poitier, sprzedawca brudnych fantazji, nocą Draco Malfoy, czarodziej i żywa zabawka Harry’ego Pottera. Nie chcę pogrzebać mojego Dee. Polubiłem go. To facet, który wyciąga się na sofie w deszczowy, zimowy dzień, by uciąć sobie drzemkę, senny od nadmiaru wina do obiadu. Coś, czego arystokratyczny Draco Malfoy nie zrobiłby nigdzie poza własnym, porządnie zasłanym łóżkiem. Muszę połączyć ich jakoś ze sobą i niech mnie piekło pochłonie, jeśli wiem, jak. To moje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie, Harry. Możliwe, że się nam nie uda. Być może nie zniosę krążenia między Londynem a Nowym Jorkiem, być może nie zaakceptuję niechęci Twoich dzieci (a jestem pewien, że nie mogąc obwinić żadnego z rodziców za rozpad ich małżeństwa, bardzo je ucieszy to, że pojawiłem się na horyzoncie w charakterze kozła ofiarnego!) i być może uznam na pół wymuszoną tolerancję mojej osoby przez Weasleya za absolutnie nieznośną (Weasley przez cały czas nie wypuścił różdżki z ręki, gdy ich odwiedziliśmy, a jego żonka wcale nie była dużo lepsza).  
Poza tym będę musiał oficjalnie przyznać się do powrotu. Naprawdę nie wiem, skąd wziąć siły na to wszystko.  
Podczas wizyty u matki w Boże Narodzenie ciągle wracaliśmy do naszych wspólnych, starych wspomnień, ponieważ brakowało nam nowych. Ale również dlatego, bo wiedziałem, że czas ten nie był zastojem, że wraz z jego upływem młodzieniec, który opuścił matkę z powodu chorobliwej żądzy władzy swojego ojca, stopniowo zamienił się w syna w średnim wieku, palącego jak lokomotywa i, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, wchodzącego w stały związek z Harrym Potterem.  
Odwiedziny grobu ojca nie miały już tak spokojnego charakteru. Skłamałbym mówiąc, że stanąwszy przed grobowcem Malfoyów, nie rozpłakałem się jak dziecko. Płakałem, ponieważ nie zestarzeję się, mając ojca przy sobie. Nie będę miał żadnych innych wspomnień o nim z wyjątkiem tych, w których zdradziłem jego oraz wszystko, czego symbolem było nasze nazwisko. Przynajmniej w jego oczach. Przeklinał mnie aż po dzień swojej śmierci, tego jestem pewien.  
Miałeś rację. Wybrałem sobie z naszej przeszłości tylko to, co było w niej dobre. Zmierzenie się z jej nieładnymi fragmentami jest… trudne.  
Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz, Harry, że przeszłość jest teraz zamknięta. Nie miałem jej jako Dee de Poitier, liczyła się tylko teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Wodząc palcami po wygrawerowanym na nagrobku napisie „Lucjusz A. Malfoy”, którego zawijasy i zakrętasy powoli zaczyna wypełniać panoszący się mech, czuję, jak wraca do mnie przygniatający ciężar historii. Podaj mi dłoń, Harry. Są dni, kiedy ciężko mi oddychać. 

_Kochający Draco_

 

**KONIEC**

 

1 Barney’s to znany nowojorski dom towarowy. Niezbyt tani, ale Malfoy do innego nie pójdzie ;-)  
2 Brown’s to luksusowy hotel w Londynie ze słynnym salonem herbacianym.  
3 Long Island Iced Tea to wysokoprocentowy drink, gwarantujący osiągniącie stanu nieważkości w rekordowym czasie (jako że składnikami są wódka, gin, tequilla i rum. I odrobina coli ;-) ).


End file.
